You Are My TomBoy GirL
by Yoyo Gausche Rouvie
Summary: I challenge to be like a girl!"."I'll accept it, Natsume-jerk!" Challenges or Dare? "Senri-kun? Are you.. him?" Conflict, lost memories, humors, and.. randomness.
1. The Dare to change Myself

It was just a minute till the school bell rings for morning and there at the basketball court, a few boys student were busy trying to snatch away the ball from a .... GIRL ????!!!!!!

'Boys!! Here I come! Get ready!' shouted the girl getting ready to strike another goal. 'Feel my power!!'

And then without a second passed, the ball in her hand swiftly went through the basketball net 30 metre away from her.

'Strike! Again!! Yay for me!!!!' said the girl happily as the bell then rings out loud. She ran quickly toward the classes and reached the classroom.

'Ohayo, everybody!' she greeted happily as she went to her seat. A few girls went to her and cornered her.

'Mikan-chan!You are great as always!' comment a girl.

'Yeah, you are better than the boys, Mikan-chan!' comment another girl

'You'll always get our vote for the week, Mikan-chan!!!' add another.

'We love you, Mikan-chan!' squealed all of them frantically.

The girl just smiled weakly at her place.A few sweatdrop appeared on her head, tough!

'Nee~~ Why didn't they understand? I'm a girl! Not a boy!' she thought in her head. Yet she was bored being treated just like a boy by all the Fan Girls of her.

Not even a single girl in the school didn't recognize the girl name. Mikan Sakura,a 15 years old girl,who owns a normal-girlish-feminine- ( maybe ) but the name totally didn't suite her personality that acted almost 95% percent like a real boy would be! The other 5% percent is because the 1%, she still keep her brunette hair long but tied up in a pigtails but often wears a cap / bandana to cover her hair-and.. the 1% is that she still love cute things that normal girls do,1% is because she have the looks that is sooooo beautiful!!!and the 2% left... you think about it, yourself! Yup! That is the only things that still kept Mikan Sakura still qualified as a girl in this world.

Mikan Sakura at first never imagined that her coming to this school would be this bad. It all started when she first set foot in this school, and start defeating almost every boys in soccer and basketball team, from then on she had been adored and loved by many girls in the school.

'Jeez, what do they see in me?!' she think as a boy lurked behind her and patted on her head using a textbook.

'Itai!!!! Why do you do that for?!! It hurts a lot!' said Mikan angrily as she glared towards the boy.

The boy as we all would have known is.. Hyuuga Natsume! He is the captain of the Soccer and Basketball Team and the only boy that Mikan still haven't defeated yet in the eyes flashed in anger as she rolled up her sleeves and get ready to strike back at Hyuuga Natsume.

But even if she threw all her strenght into her fist, she still missed from punching back at him. He only dodged it easily and then easily pluck one of Mikan's hair from her cap.

'Got one of your hair.' he said with no expression in his face.

'Itai!!!!!!!!! Natsume!!!! I....Hate......You!!!!!!!!! ' shouted Mikan Sakura fiercely.

'Hn! Shut your mouth little girl! My ears gonna bleed!' Natsume said as he played with the hair that he plucked from Mikan's hair.

'Why do you that for?? And, i'm not a little girl!!' argues Mikan.

'To show you that you can't beat me in anything just because you beat the others boys, little girl!' warned Natsume.

'Why you!!! I'll beat you someday! I will!' said Mikan confidently.

'Keh!You will when you become a TRUE BOY, little girl!' teased Natsume again.'Oh!Wait.. you are a boy aren't you?'

'Hey!!! I am a girl!!! ' relied Mikan angrily,real angry.

'Then, show me what approves you as a girl? Eventough you looks like one, but pity, you doesn't even have a girlish attitude in you head!' said Natsume as he smirked declaring that he had win in this competiton.

Mikan start to felt hurt inside. Eventough she acts like a boy it doesn't mean that he can call her a boy like that. It hurts a lot!

'Natsume.. is that is what you always feel around me? Annoyed?! Just because I am a girl?!' ask Mikan as her hands start to tremble.

'Hn! I am annoyed with you, dont you get it?!' replied Natsume unaware of the trembling hands of Mikan.

MIKAN POV..

I hate Natsume.. i hate him! But eventough i hate him for always making me mad but i still like him for some way. Is that how he felt? Annoyed having me dressed up as a boy and try my hardest to defeat him eventough i do it so that i'll always stay by him.. I hate you, Natsume!!!!

NORMAL POV...

The situation between them starting to heat up. Everyone in the class start to feel the tense of the fight.. when suddenly a girl with short and silver hair come right in the class and announce loudly.

'Everyone! The result for the most Beautiful Girl had been declared. The second place goes to Sumire Shouda ( what the heck?? ) and the first place goes to Luna Koizumi again! And as for the Handsomest Guys... Second goes to Mikan Sakura and first is Hyuuga Natsume. Thank you.'

Natsume smirked at Mikan that is now had gotten more furios. It had been 3 months since she had been the the second line for the Handsomest Guys eventough she is a GIRL!!!!!!!

'I think i've got a solution for you, little girl. What if you win this competition for the Beautiful Girl and not the Handsomest Guys? If you win them, i'll declare you officially a girl, little girl or should i say..Fake boy!' offered Natsume slyly.

Mikan were almost shocked to death. Her?? Wins the MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL CONTEST??? IT"LL BE A TOTAL DEFEAT FOR HER!!!.

'Allright, i accept that offer! Remember! If i win, you'll give me your respect, Natsume!' agreed Mikan devastated.

'It's a deal then! See you, around FAKE BOY!!' tease Natsume as he went out from the classroom coolly.

Mikan glared the boy until he is lost of sight and then release her breath.

'How am i supposed to win this stupid competition?!' ask Mikan to herself as her gaze wanders outside the window slowly imagining the looks on her when she id dressed with a gown and wearing lipstick and make-up and all that girly stuff!

'Urrgghh!! It's disgusting!' she whispered. But she know that maybe she'll have to wear that sort of clothing too and wear that stupid make-up on her face.

' I will win Hyuuga Natsume! And gain my respect from you!!' she determined herself.


	2. Who shoulD heLp Me?

**Nee ~~ Gomen if my stories aren't that great.. i'm newbie ( hehehe ).. have a lots to catch up.. anyway** **enjoy chapter 2! **

**' Who ShoulD heLp Me??!! ' **

**To all my reviewer's, AriGatou!!!**

**Suzuka Harukaze : I'll read your story soon~~**

**RosePrincess : Your opinion is Great!! Maybe i'll put some bit of jealousy here!**

**AngeLicTAz : Hotaru n Ruka are gonna be in thE next Chapter!! Gomen~~~ **

**Strawberries n Flames : Here's the updates!! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I secretly wishes to own Gakuen Alice in my dream but i know the Fairy will never granted it in real life.. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'Damn that Hyuuga-brat! Just wait! I'll show him!' determine Mikan secretly.'I'll beat him at volleyball match this recess! Payback time!!'

And during recess, as expected.. the girls team with their leader, Mikan and the boys team with their leader, Natsume were majorly fighting as hard as they could.. Both with their own opinion for beating their enemy.

'Natsume!! I make sure you'll lose to me today before i win the contest!' shouted Mikan as she throw the ball towards Natsume.

'Hn. I wont let you, little girl!' replied Natsume throwing back the ball towards Mikan that then gotten really angry and threw back the ball towards him. But.... the ball missed! and went straight towards Yuu Tobita, one of her classmates.

'Watch out!!' was all the scream can be heard from everyone that's watching the game and then..

'Dum!!' the ball went straight at Yuu's face! He is now lying still consious but with blood flowing from his nose...

'Nee!!! Gomen!!! I missed it, it was meant for Natsume's face!!!Iinchou! Gomen!!' said Mikan as she rushed to Yuu's side.

'Be careful to whom you aim that for, polka dots!' said Natsume from her back.

'Polka dots? What are you saying Natsu- eh??!!!' realized Mikan when she think back real hard. That is her underwear pattern!

'Natsume no Hentai!!!!' she shouted angrily. ' You pervent!! '

'Your the one that showing it to me, baka!' replied Natsume back as he began to walk towards the door gym. ' Ah.. i thought since we're fifteens this year. Should'nt you'd be more mature a bit? I mean.. polka dots?? How lame...'

With that last insult, he went out from the gym. And meanwhile Mikan were now flowing in anger.

'This is one of the reason i HATE wearing skirts when it's P.E class!!!'

It's truly wasn't her fault that her underwear were shown because she had never, never, never worn a skirt and everyday she went to school wearing either jeans or baggy trouses with leather jackets. It somehow make her feel comfortable because there will be nobody glaring just to see her curves. And when it's at P.E class then, the boys can take a deep look at her white, smooth skin. It somehow creeps her a little.

The rest of the school days finished peacefully without any harm done from Mikan.

Back at her house, Mikan were thinking as hard as she could but she can't think of anything. ( well, she is dense about girly stuff )

And that is when her most beloved brother come into her room...

'Woit! Mi-chan! Come down and eat. The dinner is getting cold!' Tsubasa told his little sister. He is now dressed in an apron. ( can u imagine Tsubasa dressed like that? I hope you can... )

'Onii-chan? Are you really cooking?!' asked Mikan suprised.

'Well.. Misaki help me downstairs as mom won't be coming home today.'answered Tsubasa.

'Misaki-san too? I want to see her!! It's been a long time!' she screamed in happiness. The last time she ever sees Misaki-san is when she is 10 years old and if she remembers Misaki-san come to her house with a blond, friendly looking boy with him.

'I wonder.. who is that boy?' Mikan thought deeply and then her ears got pulled by Tsubasa. Dragging her downstairs and into the dining table. There she finally set her eyes on Misaki-san.

'Misaki-san!! It's you! You changed a lot! ' comment Mikan as soon as she saw Misaki's pink hair that had now grown to waist length.

'Well,well, it's Mi-chan! You changed a lot too since 5 years ago, aren't you?!' comment Misaki back as she hugged Mikan

'Hehehe.. maybe..' answered Mikan and release Misaki hug from her.

'Woit! She grew but she still can't cook as i do!' Tsubasa added smiling naughtly at the dining table. He just love to tease his little sister whenever he can. It's the only way, he can do to make Mikan happy after the accident 5 years ago.

_FLASHBACK._

_' Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Are you allright?!' ask Tsubasa worriedly. His gaze were focused on her shocked sister. Her pink dress were covered with blood all over it. It can't be. There is no way! No way! _

_'Onii-chan.. i..i.. i killed him.. I killed him!' Mikan shouted panickly. _

_'Mi-chan! You dont! It was an accident! This is not your fault!' replied Tsubasa as he hugged Mikan that is now shivering._

_'Blood.. blood.. is everywhere...' that is her last word and then she fainted._

_'Mi-chan! Mi-chan!' _

'Onii-chan! Are you okay?' Mikan asked suddenly. His brother is pretty weird. Sometimes he would just space out and when she went over him, he will just patted her head and said ' It's not your fault, Mi-chan! It isn't!'

'Oh?Nothing.. nothing at all! Let's start eating!' replied Tsubasa back.

'I wonder what's up with Onii-chan. He had that face again. The worried face..' think Mikan deeply as she stared at her brother, long.

'Eh? What's wrong Mi-chan? Is there something on my face?!' ask Tsubasa wondering what Mikan is doing, staring him.

'It's nothing, onii-chan..'

'Hey, I'm asking you here. What's wrong?!' ask Tsubasa back and Mikan started to panic.. 'Kami!what excuse I should tell..'

'No! I'm wondering if you can teach me how to become a fully real girl..' Mikan blurted out unexpected.

'What?! FuLLY ReaL GirL?! Hm.. Misaki? I think... you're suitable!' replied Tsubasa.

'Me? Why, i want to.. but i have lots of assignments to do this weekends. Find someone else okay, Mi-chan?' refused Misaki as she threw a real cold glare towards Tsubasa that just smile nerveously.

'Hey, Mi-chan! Aren't you asking your best friend, Hotaru? ' ask Tsubasa puzzled.

'Eh!! I just remembered! Hotaru-chan!! She'll help me! Arigatou, onii-chan! Misaki-san!' replied Mikan densely. She totally forgot about her best friend. Well, it is not her fault.. Hotaru were studying in another high school. She usually met her even if she didn't have any occasions and always got hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going?!' ask Tsubasa as Mikan just starting to rush to her room. No reply were given until she came back wearing her usual jeans and oversize jacket.

'Hey, Onii-chan, i'm going to Hotaru's house. I'll be back late!' explain Mikan as she put on her black cap and then rushed out from the house.

Tsubasa just sighed heavily.

'Tsubasa, she still don't remember didn't she?' ask Misaki so suddenly. ' The accident 5 years ago..'

'Yes. And still i don't want her to remember it back so soon..' replied Tsubasa.

' Where did you keep all 'his' things?!' ask Misaki again wondering. ' There were so many of them..'

' Somewhere in the attic.. She won't find it, anyway.. She hate going to the attic.' answered Tsubasa with a little fake laugh.

' Dont laugh if you don't want to.. Tsubasa..' Misaki added. ' You look pathetic!'

' Heh! Sorry.. i'm wondering what would happen if she remembers 'him' in this matter of time.' guessed Tsubasa slowly.

' Stop worrying. Anyway, Ruka's back with me. He'll be transferring to Mikan school tomorrow.' told Misaki seriously.

' Ruka? My, I haven't see him since that accident! How is he, Misaki?' ask Tsubasa dearly.

' He wanted to met Mikan so badly. He knows what she feels, Tsubasa.' answered Misaki back.

' I hope he don't suprised when he know that Mi-chan forgot everything.. includes him!' Tsubasa added.

' Let's just hope he didn't!'

Meanwhile, back at Mikan that is still on her way towards Hotaru's house..

' Why is onii-chan making that expression?!' puzzled Mikan.' And says nonsense thing too... Weird brother!'

_' it isn't your fault, Mi-chan! It isn't! ' _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOW IS THAT, MINNA? I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN!! i GUARANTEE HOTARU AND RUKA ARE GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE SO.. WAIT TILL I'M UPDATING THEM!! **


	3. OuR GreaT TiMes TogEtHeR

**WhEww ~~ I'm Happy FoR FiniShinG the ThirD ChapTEr!!! Finally, Hotaru and Ruka in the SpotLighT!! **

**Thanks for my reviewer's ~~ **

**aiRoFree : UpdateSS are Here!!!**

**chrisca : thanks! I'm really hoping it'll be an AWesome story like you comment!! **

**tangerinejujube08 : The mysTery Will Be ReveaLed... in other ChappiesSS!! ( hehe )**

**blackwings : i've changed it!! I'm so embarassed!! tQ 4 correcting me!! Onee-chan & Onii-chan! ( i'll remember it owezz !! ) **

**3 rd Chapter : ' Our GreaT TiMes ToGetHer.. ' **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Is this is where 'she' studies? Alice High School Academy... what a weird name for a school!' thought the blond guy at the front gate. He was supposed to be greeted by some teachers in this academy and yet 15 minutes had passed and not a single person came.

'I'm calling back Misaki-san! She had to explain to me!' the boy stammered flipping his cellphone and was about to call Misaki when..

' Are you, Ruka? Nogi Ruka?! ' ask the man dressed in a flowery yellow blouse. His hair is the same with him, both blond but that guy eyes is deep purple meanwhile Ruka, having a French blood in his veins have blue eyes like a RoYaL FamiLy does.

' Yes, I am. Are you one of the teacher's in this academy?' ask Ruka back.

' That's right! I'm Narumi . Just call me Sensei, as i'll be your classroom teacher, soon!Oohh!! I can't wait till they see you!!' babbled Narumi.

' What do you mean, they?' asked Ruka suspecting something.

' I meant, your new classmates, Ruu-chan!' Narumi said patting Ruka's head.

' Ruu-chan?! Hey, who told you about that? And there is no way you can call me that unless you are my-'

' Mother...?? Well.. she's were just phoning me last 15 minutes telling me all about you, Ruu-chan! That is why i'm late!' explain Narumi.

' Pathetic mom! How can she tell all about me to this gay guy..' thought Ruka deeply imagining his mom smiling broadly.

' Ruu-chan! Let's go to the office now and then i'll be accompanying you to your class. '

' Yes, sensei.' Ruka agrees. He's too tired to critique anything now. And he was looking forward to see 'her' again.

' I wonder how she looks like now..' thought Ruka again. 5 years had passed since that accident and he wonder's if she still have been the girl she always been. A cute,dense, shy, girly, and cheeeful girl 5 years ago.

_FLASHBACK._

_' Mikan! Where are you?! Mikan!' shouted a young blond boy. Looking for a certain brunette girl._

_' Ruka-pyon! I'm here! ' shouted a young girl excitedly. She was wearing a bright blue evening dress at that time,and her brown hair was tied into a pigtails as she smiles sweetly at the blond boy._

_' Mikan! We are suppose to go back now! Tsubasa-san probably waiting for us at the mansion.' remind Ruka again. His blue eyes met with a bright hazel eyes in front of him._

_' Ruka-pyon.. You worry too much. Let's enjoy this evening together! ' smiled Mikan shyly as she took Ruka's hand and ran through the bushes._

_' Mikan! Where is Senri ? I haven't seen him yet..' argues Ruka still following Mikan and were currently blushing real mad because of Mikan's hand that is still gripped upon his hand._

_' Dont worry.. Senri-kun are waiting for us there! He's been expecting you to come with me, anyway..' _

_' He's expecting me to come with you?' ask Ruka quizzically._

_' Em! I don't know about it but Senri-kun keep saying that i have an admirer right infront of my eyes! I dont have a clue about it and i guess Senri-kun are just playing jokes with me!' comment Mikan densely meanwhile Ruka's blush are getting redder! _

_' How did Senri knows that i love Mikan-chan?? I'm so gonna be teased by him later! ' thought Ruka in the mind. _

_' We're here, Ruka-pyon! ' declare Mikan happily. _

_' Where is Senri anyway?' ask Ruka._

_' I'm here, Ruka!' a boy said as he smiled warmly towards the both of them. The boy were totally the opposite of Mikan as he have a silver hair and silver eyes that matches perfectly for him. _

_' Senri-kun! Ruka-pyon did follow me here! How do you know that?' ask Mikan excitedly. _

_' That's... Secret! ' answered Senri as he patted Mikan's head . ' Sorry..' _

_' But.. i wanna know why!! ' replied Mikan back. She was now tugging Senri's shirt. ' Onegai.. Senri-kun~~ ' _

_' Ne, Mikan-chan! Why don't you ask Ruka yourself. He'd be happy if you ask him!' said Senri naughtyly._

_' Eh! That's right! Ruka-pyon, why did you follow me?' ask Mikan. Her face is a few inches from Ruka's face._

_' Em... em... That's because.. ' _

_In at that time too.. Tsubasa appears! _

_' Hey, you 3 brats! I look all over for you! You could have been lost!' he scolded. And then he eyed Senri. _

_' Little demon, i know that you're the one behind this as Mi-chan and Ruka are too dense for planning things like this!' _

_' So what if i' m the one who planned it? Are you gonna beat me up, then?' Senri asked back smirking slyly._

_' You demon brat! Anyway, let's go back. Hotaru had come just now.' Tsubasa informed and then Mikan eyes began to glow shiningly. _

_' Hotaru-chan had come? I miss her!! Senri-kun! Ruka-pyon! Let's meet her!' Mikan said giggling happily. _

_As soon as they arrived at the mansion, a girl with purple eyes that wears a violet dress were merely eating her favourite food, crabs!_

_' Hotaru-chan!! I miss you!! ' Mikan said as she try to hug her best friend but merely got blasted by her using her baka gun._

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

_' Hotaru, why did you do that for?' ask Mikan rubbing her head. _

_' Because you're a baka! And always be a baka! ' answered Hotaru without any emotions._

_' Hotaru, you meanie!! ' _

_' Hi, Imai! ' greets Ruka. _

_' Hi to you too, Nogi, Senri!' replied Hotaru as she still pointing her baka gun towards Mikan that is now sobbing._

_' Yo, Imai! So, how was America?' ask Senri. _

_' Just fine as always. Those grown ups were making me feel sick..' comment Hotaru as she pick up another crab from the plates._

_' Heh! Your same as always, Imai! ' comment Ruka jokes were totally a rip-off for him._

_' It isn't funny, Bunny Boy! ' glared Hotaru at Ruka giving him a DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OR YOU"LL BE DEAD look._

_' Eeepp!!! ' _

_' Hehehehehe!! Minna! It's really funny!' laughed was watching the whole scene and can't help from laughing._

_' Baka, who told you to laugh!' replied Hotaru and shoot his baka gun towards Mikan but it missed and hit Senri and Ruka._

_' ArgHHH!!! Itai!!! ' both of them shouted. Hotaru smiled a little meanwhile Mikan were laughing her head off._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

' Such wonderful memories..' whispered Ruka silently so that Narumi can't hear him.

' What is that, Ruu-chan?' asked Narumi back. He felt a whisper from Ruka just now.

' Nothing, sensei. Are we arrived yet? asked Ruka.

' Yup! Here is your classroom! You wait here until i told you to come in, okay Ruu-chan?'

' Em! ' was all Ruka can say. His heart is beating fast. Finally he'll met with Mikan after 5 years.

He can hear the gay teacher saying that there will be a new student and there were a lots of shoutes from the girls when Narumi says that the new student is a boy and have a French Royal Blood.

' Please come in..new student!'

Ruka walk to the class and can see everyone looking straight at him.

' Please, introduce yourself, new student!' Narumi offering.

' My name is Ruka.. Nogi Ruka. I'm moving from France to Japan. That's all!' Ruka said as he eyed the whole classroom trying to find the hazel eys that he missed the most.

And that is when.. his eyes caught up with the one he missed! Mikan were staring innocently towards him with no expression. She is wearing a T-shirt and a baggy shorts with a red bandana on her hair.

' Mikan..'

' Now, Ruka. It's been a tradition for new students to have a partner. Which person would you like to be your partner?' ask Narumi.

' I choose... her!' said Ruka pointing to Mikan.

All was heard from the crowd was an awe of shockness.

' What's Happening??!! ' is all he can think.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll update as Soon as I can!! I'm tying my best to WRite this chapter in time.!! Did you enjoy them?? I hope you do cuz i'm enjoying it to.. ( hehehehee.. ) **

**I LOVE GAKUEN ALICE ~~~ !!!!**


	4. Dont RemembEr Me?

**Nee~~ Minna! Finally ChapTer 4 is up For ViewinG!! ' DonT RememBer Me? ' **

**Hmm.. arigatou again for the reviews~~ **

**I'm so happy that people's find my story enjoyable! It makes me wanna cry... ( he! ) **

**And for people who thinks this story is really BAD.. Gomen.. i'm trying my best to improve myself..**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmm... and as for the 3rd chapter, my new OC is Senri-kun!! i'd try to keep him as a mystery until later anyway.. **

**If you guys had'nt notice.. i put him with silver eyes and hair just like Zero-kun in Vampire Knight! If you can't imagine Senri-kun, just imagine Zero-kun then~~ ( tee heee ) **

**HINT : Senri-kun is quite a major important in this story later then.. **

**Ah! In this chap, i have another OC and that is Akizuki Chrome. **

**( I put the name Chrome just like Chrome Dokuro from Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Guardian of Mist!! She is so cute!! I envy her for being so close to Mukuro-sama, anyway.. )**

**EnougH witH my BabbLing Let's geT the Story StarTed Now..**

**Even WitH THousanD KissEs, i'll NEVER OWN GAKUEN ALICE.. **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_CHAPTER 3 - OUR GREAT TIMES TOGETHER .. _

_' Now, Ruka. It's been a tradition for new students to have a partner. Which person would you like to be your partner?' ask Narumi._

_' I choose... her!' said Ruka pointing to Mikan without hesitating._

_All was heard from the crowd was an awe of shockness._

_' What's Happening??!! ' is all he can think._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4 : DO I KNOW YOU?

'Minna! Quiet now!' said Narumi strictly making the whole classroom then zipped their open wided mouth. ' Now, Ruka. I think it's possible for you and Mikan to be partners and u shall sit bes- ah! but anyway you'll be sitting beside Akizuki Chrome. Please raise your hand, Akizuki.' said Narumi as he felt shiver around his spine.

Uh! Oh! A certain glare from someone really make him shiver.. Those red crimson eyes were saying that if he put Ruu-chan beside her, HE' LL BE DEAD in just a minute. Sorry, Ruu-chan...

A hand suddenly shot right upwards. It belongs to Akizuki Chrome. She is a quiet and smart girl from everyone sideview. Her dark blue hair kind of reminding him to Hotaru back. Ruka slowly went beside her and greeted her nicely.

' Nice to meet you, Akizuki!' said Ruka truthfully.

' Chrome will be just fine. Nice to meet you too, Ruka!' replied Chrome smiling a bit.

' Wow! She almost looks like Hotaru version of smiling!' comment Ruka in his mind. ' I wonder where is Hotaru now..'

' Emm, Ruka.. how do you know Mikan-chan is a girl, anyway?' ask Chrome suddenly.

' I've known her before. We're childhood friends.. ' told Ruka. ' And, Chrome.. why does everyone look shocked when i just pointed Mikan to be my partner, anyway?'

' Oohh.. Well, actually you are the first person that can detect that Mikan-chan is actually a girl when at a first meeting..' explains Chrome. 'That is why everyone is quite suprised. Even Mikan-chan looks suprised at you, Ruka!'

' She is? How come?' blurted Ruka. He was thinking that Mikan should be happy to see him.. not suprised..

' Dunno. Ask her yourself.' said Chrome pulling her Mathematic textbook from under her desk.

' Is it Maths now?'

' Uh huh.. Better get ready.. Mr. Jinno love to torture new students in his class.' remind Chrome.

Hearing the word ' torture ' makes Ruka wanna laugh. It's the same word Hotaru love to use whenever she toys with him during childhood.

' Funny how both of them almost have the same characteristic.. yet different souls..' thought Ruka silently. Slowly he take a glimpse at Mikan.

**RUKA'S POV**

I wonder why Mikan are wearing T-shirts, those baggy shorts and that bandana on her head. I mean.. where is my Mikan 5 years ago? I guess i have to ask her this recess. And, one more thing.. who is that raven haired boy that's picking up a fight with my Mikan? Wait! Picking up a fight with Mikan?! I guess i really had to ask Mikan what's happening to her this past 5 years. Mikan.. i miss the old you..

**NORMAL POV**

Right after Jinno's class.. Ruka stared at his front desk. A pile of homeworks by Jinno!

' Man! He's a total rip-off!'

He didn't really notice that our favourite brunette had went beside him until..

' Woi! You're Nogi, right? My new partner?' asked Mikan coolly. ' I'm quite impressed that you know i'm a girl though!'

' Mikan! Finally, after these 5 years.. i really miss you..' admit Ruka unaware of what Mikan just call him.

' Hey, Nogi! What are you talking about? I mean.. i just know you like about.. last period?' stammered Mikan. ' In fact, I dont know who you are in these 5 years, to even miss you!'

' Mikan! Stop joking.. surely.. don't you remember me? Your childhood friend?' ask Ruka back starting to feel uneasy.

' I have only one childhood friend and that is my Hotaru! And who the heck are you saying these things? I dont remember you as my childhood friend!' Mikan starting to get angry and then left Ruka dumbfolded at his sit and rushed outside the classroom.

**MIKAN POV**

What is the matter with that new student? Noga or whatever his name is! He's driving me mad!And now he is my partner! How come he easily just said he is my childhood friend! I mean.. only Hotaru that i remember since little. Jeez, that guy is totally a-'

Ouch! Now who did i get bumped into?

**NORMAL POV**

' Itai!' cried Mikan as she rubbed her head. She didn't noticed that her red bandana slipped from her head and revealing her brown, waist length hair.

' Tch! Woi, little girl, how long are you gonna be sit there? Don't tell me that i hurt your head that easily..' smirk the guy in front of him.

' Natsume! It's you! Kami! Are you punishing me? First, that Noga or whatever his name is and now Natsume Hyuuga!' blurted Mikan angrily. Her anger just now still haven't finished.

Natsume struck when he heard Mikan said a name.. Noga??

' I guess she meant that Nogi Ruka.. her partner! SheesH! I'm so gonna kill that Narumi for letting Mikan partnered up with him!' thought Natsume.

' Hey, Natsume! What's wrong with you? Daydreaming?' ask Mikan getting up and slowly brushed off herself from the dust at the floor.

' Tch! Whatever, polka.' answered Natsume as he walk away from her.

' Hey, you pervent! Quit it, already!!!' shouted Mikan as she blush madly.

**MIKAN' POV**

Wait! Why am I blushing? Seriously, in front of Natsume too! Jeez! Mikan! Get a hold of yourself! I'm not suppose to have this stupid hormones even if i'm 15! I hate it!!

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan was busy with her thoughts when she realize that Natsume isn't there anymore.. and then she realized something missing..

' Where is my bandana??!!! '

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole day passed and when it was time to go back.. Ruka suddenly remembered back the situation happend during recess again..

_' Mikan! Finally, after these 5 years.. i really miss you..' admit Ruka unaware of what Mikan just call him._

_' Hey, Nogi! What are you talking about? I mean.. i just know you like about.. last period?' stammered Mikan. ' In fact, I dont know who you are in these 5 years, to even miss you!'_

_' Mikan! Stop joking.. surely.. don't you remember me? Your childhood friend?' ask Ruka back starting to feel uneasy._

_' I have only one childhood friend and that is my Hotaru! And who the heck are you saying these things? I dont remember you as my childhood friend!' Mikan starting to get angry and then left Ruka dumbfolded at his sit and rushed outside the classroom._

' Mikan.. what happened to you?' he ask himself.

Slowly he went to a nearby park.. Yes! He remembers this place so well.. Senri, Mikan, he himself and Hotaru always come here..

He stood near a tree and remembers the time when he was about to left Japan..

_FLASHBACK.._

_' Ruka! Ruka! ' shouted Tsubasa hurriedly still carrying Mikan in his arms. _

_' What's wrong Tsubasa-san, did you find Senri and Mi-' he stopped. So shocked to see his beloved Mikan were covered in blood and scratches in front of his eyes._

_' Ruka! Hold Mi-chan for me! I'm calling Misaki and the others now!' was all Tsubasa said and left Mikan with Ruka._

_' Mi..Mikan... please.. answer me, Mikan.. ' begged Ruka. Tears almost flowed from his blue eyes._

_Slowly, like a miracle.. Mikan start to open her eyelids back._

_' Ruka-pyon..[] Gomene.. i killed Senri-kun.. i killed him.. [ ] ' whisper Mikan as her hands touching Ruka's face leaving a trail of blood over his face. And then she went unconsious again. _

_Ruka widen his eyes. Senri.. died?? How come? Mikan.. killed.. Senri? No! It can't be! There is no way she did that to Senri! She loves him!_

_And at that time too.. Tsubasa and the others come rushing down the stairs. The ambulance arrived and the police were also called.. but then.. no one.. knows where is Senri is.. and what happend between Mikan and Senri that night._

_About 2 weeks after the accident,Mikan is at the hospital and now in a coma.. Desperate to find the truth Hotaru then observed the place where Tsubasa had find Mikan again.. at a cliff near the sea. And what she found that the police didn't even notice is.. a mini videocam. The one that Hotaru gave to Senri at his 10th birthday. It's hanging down from a tree near the cliff. _

_When she got back to the mansion, she told everyone about it and they began to watch what really happened that night. _

_And as the tape played..._

_' Senri-kun! Let's climb that tall tree there! It looks so fun!' cried Mikan happily. It was Senri who was videotaping at that time._

_' Nee.. allright! I'll go first and then you'll follow, allright?' agrees Senri as he slipped the mini videocam at his waist and start climbing the tree._

_When he finally made it, he tied his mini videocam around the branches and slowly help Mikan climb the tree._

_' Wow! Senri-kun! It's beautiful! Look at the sea below us!' cried Mikan delightly._

_' Hmm! You're right! It's beautiful down there but it's also dangerous!' remind Senri._

_' Dangerous? Why?' _

_' See the cliff there Mikan-chan? It's dangerous if you fall from there. You might die..' said Senri again. _

_' Nee! Senri-kun, that is scary!' _

_' Then, be careful, Mikan-chan!' _

_Mikan nodded and then noticed a bird nest on one of the branches near them. Slowly, she made herself near to the branch.. hoping to see cute little birdies in it until.. _

_CRACK! _

_' Mikan-chan! ' Senri screamed as he sees Mikan fell from the tree and was sliding straight towards the cliff._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

' Ruka! Is that you..?' a girl voice suddenly broke his memories. Ruka turned and found himself staring at a girl with dark blue hairs and a purple unemotional eyes.

' Hotaru..' was all he can muttered from his breath.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minna! How was it? I hope it's okay.. I'm doing my best to improve the qualities here!**

**And Everyone .. your comments really makes my day and wanted me to update a lot sooner just for the sake of you guys.**


	5. DisCoverinG You

**Minna! I'm very sorry to have dissapointed you for uploading late... GOMENE... I had make another story by then, called 'IdoL Star Struck', read them if you had time, okay?**

**To:**

**~ Blackwings & Tsukihime Noumi : Arigatou for wishinG me.. i'm happy! So Happy.. ^0^**

**Anyway.. Here's Chapter 5 : ' DiscoVerinG You... ' **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

In a mansion, in one of the rooms, sat the dark blue haired girl with purple eyes and the blond boy with blue eyes. Both silently drinking their japanese tea. ( heh! Got the idea from one of KHB episodes when Hibari-kun drink japanese tea peacefully until Ryohei come bringing sake. Haha!! )

' So, Imai.. is it true that Mikan forgotten about me?' ask Ruka breaking the silence in the room.

' She's not only forgotting you, she forgotten everything.. everything..' corrected Hotaru as she refilled her cup with more tea. She even poured more in Ruka's cup.

' She's not the Mikan i know.. she..'

' Changed.. ' Hotaru finished the sentence for him. ' She changed a lot.. '

_FLASHBACK..._

_As usual, like any other days, Hotaru went toward her best friend ward.. Slowly she sat on the chair and look around the place. Nothing yet changed in the room except that Ruka had went back to France as he had been forced to finished his studies there and Mikan that is still lying on the bed, sleeping soundly with bandages all around her. No usual smile plastered on her face like she always do when she is sleeping soundly._

_' Mikan.. ' muttered Hotaru slowly. Her purple eyes stared at the bandages on her best friend. Slowly.. some tears gather on her eyes.._

_' I'm sorry.. i'm really sorry. I.. I..- ' _

_Suddenly a hand rested on her chin, pulling her face up and then slowly wiping her tears.. _

_' Dont cry.. and why are you saying sorry to me?' the brunette asked slowly. Looking rather confused._

_' Mi.. Mikan!' stammered Hotaru as she hugged the brunette back._

_' Mi..kan... is that.. my name..?' _

_Hotaru's eyes shot open. There is no way.. This can't be possible.. Did she lost her memories..? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

' I see.. well, there is no point forcing her to remember me, then?'

' Yes. But i can at least make her to be your friend..' suggest Hotaru looking at Ruka pityfully( but of course there is no expression on her face.)

' That'll be hard.. as she looks like she hated me now..'

' You dummyhead! What did you do to that baka?' stared Hotaru angrily.

' It's not like that!I got excited to see her again and she just ignored me like i'm some kind of stalker or a weirdo.' replied Ruka.

' It's your fault for stalking her and acting like a wierdo then.' blamed Hotaru back.

' I am not a stalker! neither a weirdo!'

' Yes you are, Nogi Ruka.' claimed Hotaru as her cellphone suddenly rings. She answered it and make a glare towards Ruka to be silent.

' Yes. Imai Hotaru is here. The pictures? Yes, I've prepared them just in time. I even have some additional pictures for you exclusively for 5000 yen for each of them. Do you want it?' discussed Hotaru seriously.' Thanks then, i'll sent the pictures tomorrow. Good day, Ms. Leisanne.'

' Ne.. Imai. Who is that?' ask Ruka curious. He heard things such as pictures and it really make him wonder whose pictures it is.

' One of my customer too. She wanted the pictures to be ready on time and even booked some exclusive pictures.I'm glad she is a fan of yours.'

' Wait a minute, Imai! One of my fans? Whose pictures is it?'

' Yours of course, Nogi. Who else?' tells Hotaru. ' I've got thousand of your pictures during childhood and really bothered with them. So i sell them. Is there anything wrong, Nogi?'

' My pictures?! Why did you sell them for? And what are those exclusive pictures then?'

' For the sake of MONEY, dummyhead! You are in the entertainment bussiness and still you hadn't understand what is important for us these days, dummyhead!' told Hotaru again. ' Those exclusive pictures are better remain secret. But i give you a hint. It's the MOST EMBARASSING ACTS you had ever done in your life, Nogi Ruka. '

( FACTS €- Nogi Ruka is actually an actor at France and is very known there. )

' You, Imai!! I told you to never blackmail me, again! Didn't I?'

' Whatever, dummyhead. I'm going downstairs and call Mikan to come over here.'

' You are really going to call her?'

' Yes i am. You better stay in this room until i say you can come out, Nogi Ruka. Or Else!' warned Hotaru.

' Yes, Imai. ' agreed Ruka. He really want to see Mikan again and apologize to her. And he really hope that Mikan doesn't hold any grudge towards him, anyway.

' Mikan..' whispered Ruka silently.

[ Back at Mikan Sakura Resident ]

' Hello? Tsubasa speaking.. Oh, Hotaru! You wanna speak to Mikan? Eh? Me also?'

- ' Hey, Andou. Did you know that the baka had met with 'Bunny Boy' at the school today? -

' .. They did? So how was it? I knew that you must had taken captive of Ruka at your mansion, right?' joked Tsubasa.

- ' As a matter of fact, i did.. Anyway, Bunny Boy told me that he had some sort of arguement with that Baka at school. Comfort her a little, will you, Andou?' -

' My, is the famous cold hearted Imai Hotaru care about my lil sister! I'm touched!'

- ' If you tell the Baka or anyone else about this, i'll spread your pictures with other girls to Misaki then. I know she's back..' - replied Hotaru.

' Now i know why Ruka's afraid of you, Blackmail-Queen.. i understand.. i'll talk to her even if you don't ask me..'

- ' If she had gotten better, told her to come to my place. Right Now!' - remind Hotaru before ending the call.

' Hota- ================= THE LINE IS OFF ====================' Tsubasa sweatdrop anime style and put down the phone back.

Slowly he went to his little sister room, looking her flipping at all the photo albums in her cabinet harshly.

' My, Mi-chan.. you're gonna rip off the pictures if you continue flipping like that.' comment Tsubasa as he sat next to her.

' Hey, Onii-chan. Tell me something.. ' she stopped flipping the albums. She look down with her hair let loose. not wanting her brother to see her face that time.. her hand clutched into a picture that Tsubasa didn't noticed.

' What is it, Mi-chan?' as he take one of the albums and began smiling at one picture where Hotaru, Misaki, Mikan and him sticking their tongue in the picture. Just the one with only 4 of them instead of..

' Onii-chan, i did lost some of my memories right? And all that i can remember back is.. Hotaru and you.. and Misaki-san. however, i did recalled a boy with blond hair coming with Misaki-san...' started Mikan.

Tsubasa frozed but then smiled. He touched Mikan's hair.

' Do you think you know who the boy is now, Mi-chan?'

' Yes.. i think i do.. onii-chan..'

' Well then, who is it, Mi-chan?' asked Tsubasa again as he began pulled Mikan' face towards his. He smiled gently when he sees what's falling through her little sister cheek.. something he rarely sees.. since 5 years ago.

' One of my best friend.. ' replied Mikan as he hugged Tsubasa tightly, crying like she never did in her life.

' I'm glad... you remember him.. Mi-chan..' comfront Tsubasa as he hugged Mikan back.

Moments passed with them still hugging each other.. flow of tears still running through Mikan's face as her eyes shut closed until..

' Mi-chan, seriously.. ' said Tsubasa. ' Dont sleep in my arms!'

But, as for Mikan.. she had already in a deep sleep.. and as for Tsubasa, it seems like he had to carry Mikan to the bed.

' Sleep nicely, Mi-chan. Remember us in your dreams..' wished Tsubasa as he put the picture from Mikan's grip back to the table.

It's a really beautiful picture of Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Tsubasa, and Ruka smiling warmly at the camera.. at the person who took the picture itself...

' Senri-kun..' whispered Tsubasa as he left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minna!! Gomene!! If you all did'nt understand this chap.. cuz.. i dont think i can understand it that much too.. ( ^-^''' ) **

**I'll be writing nex chap and i promise that Natsume-kun will finally be in the nex chapter. FINALLY!!! **

**i' m also bored with nothing happend between Natsume n Mikan.. so you guys...**

_**PLEASE... send me your ideas and thoughts! ONEGAI~~~ ** _


	6. BlaCkOuT

**Minna! Thanks for the reviews again! It really boosted up my feeling for updating! **

**Special thanks to ; **

**~ airofree**

**~ babee-angel**

**~ phoenixfire3473**

**~ konnie**

**~ blackwings **

**~ eternal moonlight romance**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AUTHOR"S TALK ~**

**Many had asked this question at the reviews,'' Who is Senri?? ''**

**Let's just say, if you guys wanna know who he is, read my story till the end then. ( hehe.. i'm such a devil~~!! ) **

**They also asked where Natsume? Hee... dont worry... he is still my major character in here! I promised that hell would freeze before i forgot Natsume! Hehe....**

**Well.. In this chapter.. ' BlacKouT ' , Natsume will finally show up! He'll having some romantic moments with Mikan too~~ ( teeheee... ) **

**xx ENJOY xx ^0^''**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mikan got up in her bed after having such a weird dream.. and now, she is having a major total headache. The pain went to her head making her clutch at her hairs as if she gonna rip them off.

And then.. once again.. the pain shot back straight at her!

' Argghh!!! Itai!!' screamed Mikan loudly. Her hand still clutched at her brown waist length hair.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa at that time were at the kitchen preparing pancakes for breakfast. ( truly, Tsubasa knows how to cook 4rom Misaki! ) Hearing the scream make him shocked.

' It's Mi-chan! What's wrong with her?' thought Tsubasa as he rushed to his little sister room.

Opening her room door, he noticed that Mikan were looking quite sick.

' Are you okay, Mi-chan?' ask Tsubasa worriedly, rushing next to our favourite brunette's place.

' Onii-chan, i'm okay... it's just.. i'm having a nightmare!' lied Mikan still holding the pain in her head.

She needs to go to class that day. She have to! After all, she have to apologize to Nogi.. or should she say.. Ruka-pyon.. She had yelled at him and it must hurt him a lot..

_' Mikan! Finally, after these 5 years.. i really miss you..' admit Ruka unaware of what Mikan just call him._

_' Hey, Nogi! What are you talking about? I mean.. i just know you like about.. last period?' stammered Mikan. ' In fact, I dont know who you are in these 5 years, to even miss you!'_

_' Mikan! Stop joking.. surely.. don't you remember me? Your childhood friend?' ask Ruka back starting to feel uneasy._

_' I have only one childhood friend and that is my Hotaru! And who the heck are you saying these things? I dont remember you as my childhood friend!' Mikan starting to get angry and then left Ruka dumbfolded at his sit and rushed outside the classroom._

' Mi-chan, you should stay home.. you really dont look okay to me.' told Tsubasa.

' Onii-chan, i really have to go to class today, so dont worry about me. I'm fine!' Mikan said standing up and then went to the bathroom.

' Are you sure?' ask Tsubasa again, confirming.

' Yes, i am. I'll be downstairs in 15 minutes like that, okay?' answered Mikan before closing the bathroom door.

Tsubasa then hurry downstairs back. His pancakes gonna burn if he's late!

____________________________________________________________________

AT THE CLASS..

Mikan got herself early that morning and were waiting at her seat, looking for any glance of Nogi Ruka coming at the class. She appeared to be alone in the class, nobody else except her..

' Maybe i came too early..' said Mikan glancing at her watch. It's 7:00 and class starts at 8:00. ' I'm alone now..'

But apparently, no! And guess what she sees coming at the class?

**Hyuuga Natsume. **

' God...' muttered Mikan in low breath. She really didn't have the urge to start a fight with that guy this morning. Her head is aching and she feels like she about to collapse in any minute from now on.

' Woi, Polka. You're early, today.. ' insult Natsume as he sat in his place behind Mikan Sakura.

' Shut up, Natsume! I'm waiting for someone..' replied Mikan bored. Natsume eyes twitched.

' Who, polka? I thought you dont have any boyfriend with that attitude of yours..' said Natsume a little bugged.

' That Nogi guy.. and can you please shut up, Natsume?!' ask Mikan annoyed. She turn back facing Natsume that merely look at her.

' Hn. Whatever..' replied Natsume back, he pulled out his manga and began to read it.

' I'm going now.. ' replied Mikan as she get up from her chair. Her head is aching real hard. ' The bathroom.. the bathroom..' thought Mikan.

Watching her going out from the class, was those red eyes..

' Tch.'

Slowly, he get up and start walking out from the class too.. in his thought was only..

' Mikan.. '

Meanwhile, Mikan at that time were at the bathroom, finally.. she washes her face. Looking back at her face from the mirror. Her head starts to ache back again. She clutched her head muttering some words.... and then she fall..

The last thing, she can see is those suprised red eyes.. looking at her worriedly.. calling out her name.. but.. yet.. she's tired.. And all went black... black..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_' Where am I?' Mikan asked herself. Looking her surrounding.. it's all white.. She look at herself, she was wearing a pink gown and she was around 10 at that time.. _

_' Mikan.. Mikan..' someone called her._

_Slowly, she get up and wonders.. she walk and then she sees, Onii-chan with Misaki-san.._

_Both of them looks like around 14/15 at that time.. They were laughing together.. _

_Mikan called them but it seems like she can't be heard.. _

_She continue walking.. walking.. when she sees, Hotaru- chan with.. Nogi? or.. should she say.. Ruka-pyon..?_

_The blond boy were chasing Hotaru with red face.. and again.. Mikan called out for them but... no response.._

_' Why? Why?' asked Mikan. _

_' Mikan.. come to me..' a voice appeared. That voice!_

_She ran towards the direction of the voice and discover nothing except a boy with silver hair and silver eyes.. The boy smile warmly at her._

_As if knowing her.._

_' Who are you..?' ask Mikan. _

_' Mikan.. look for me.. okay?' the boy said. His face sadden a bit._

_' Look for you..? Why?' _

_' I really miss you, Mikan..' the boy said before dissapearing. _

_' Wait! Who are you?!' shouted Mikan. ' Dont go!' _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

' No! No!' screamed Mikan as she shot her eyes open. A piercing, worried red eyes looked straight into her confused, hazel eyes..

' Eh?!' was all she can say at that time. She began to stand up when the owner of those charming red eyes glared at her.

' .. Stay..' ordered him strictly. A vein then popped at Mikan's head.

' And who do you think you are? Ordering me like-'

' You fainted, polka! You should be thankful that I found you!' reply Natsume serious. He then goes out from the room.

' Fainted..?' thought Mikan. Trying to remember back what exactly happend.

All that she can remember is that she was at the bathroom, and then she sees red eyes..and then black! Mikan then scans her surrounding. Based on the smell, and the bed she was lying at, she assumed that she is at the Medic Room. But how..?

' Does... Natsume.. carry me here?' thought Mikan. A little blush appeared but she shook it off.

And at that time, Natsume come back, carrying a bottle of mineral water. He throwed it at Mikan and she caugh it just in time.

' Thanks, Natsume!' said Mikan as she open the bottle.

' Hn.' was all Natsume reply. He then sat next to Mikan's bed.

' Natsume, tell me something.. can you?'

' What, polka? '

' How come you know I fainted at the bathroom..?' asked Mikan seriously.

' ... It's because your heavy head bump real hard and I heard it! Seriously, you have to lose weight!' answered Natsume.

' I am not that heavy! Natsume, watch your mouth or i'll kill you!' blurted Mikan angry.

' Keh. How come you can kill me, with you lying on the bed like that..?'

' Ah! That reminds me! Natsume, did you carry me here?' ask Mikan suddenly.

' Yeah, then what..?'

' No. Just wanna say.. thanks a lot, Natsume.. thanks!' admit Mikan as she smiles sweetly at Natsume that then started to blush but.. covered it by lowering his head and keeping his bangs down.

' ... '

' Natsume.. '

' What more, polka?'

' What time is it, now, Natsume..?' ask Mikan curious.

' 12:45, everyone's gone back already.. ' told Natsume as he watched Mikan mouth turned into an ' O '. ' Snap out of it, polka!'

' Why did'nt you try to wake me up, Natsume..?'

' Keh.. you wont wake up, polka. What should i do then?'

' At least do something!'

' Like what? Kiss you?' teased Natsume.

' No! You pervent! I never want to kiss you!' shouted Mikan.

' Really? Then.. what if i kiss you.. now?' said Natsume, getting closer at Mikan. His left hand, held Mikan's chin making Mikan's hazel eys met directly with the red piercing eyes of him.

' Natsu-'

' Shh...' Natsume whispered putting his finger on her lips.

His face getting closer to her and she shut her eyes closed. Never wanting to see those eyes and the fact that she'll be kissed.

Slowly.. Mikan can feel, Natsume's breath on her face when...

' Stupid..' said Natsume backing away with a smirk on his face.

' What??!! Natsume, you pervent!'

' I can see that you look forward to kissing me, back then.'

' I am not! You're the one who suddenly started it!' argues Mikan unsatisfied.

' Who would want to kiss a tomboy that wears a polka dots panties?' said Natsume coolly.

' Why You!!!!' Mikan then grabbed the pillows and then throwed it at Natsume who dodged it.. easily.

' Keh.. Childish polka...' he said as he went out from the room. ' Go back home, now.'

' I know, you PERVENT!!' replied Mikan drawing her fist at the door.

No replies heard making Mikan thought.. ' He went back home.. I should too.. '

' Natsume.. Thank you.. a lot..' she said slowly, but enough to be heard by Natsume that stands near the door.

He smirk a little.. ' Your welcome, Polka.. '

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wah!!! I really Got NO IDEA what i should write for Mikan n Natsume moments! Tell me.. what should i do.. ??? **

**If the above moments are BaD.. Sorry.... I rushed... and i'm in a major blank to write these.. HELP ME, will you..??**

**ONEGAI**


	7. Worried too much?

**Minna! Thanks again for the reviews ~~~ Glad you all give responses to me~~**

**To all my reviewer's i've decided to reply your responses here ~~**

*** airofree - hee.. i know.. i'm wrong!! Arghh!!! I'll improve that in these new chapters !! ^0^''**

*** sweetmint - Thank You for correcting me! I'll try to improve that in this chapter and so on.... ^-^''**

*** Phoenixfire3473 - Can i call you Pho-chan? It's cute! Anyway, i love the idea, she get tramatized / traumatized..? **

*** midnightrose22 - Yup! He went to the girls bathroom! Hee..and.. Are you sure you read chapter 7 carefully? Read back at the part when Mikan were dreaming then... **

*** mayu - Of course! After all, Mikan's past are totally blurred here.. so just wait, okay..?**

*** konnie - She did remember Ruka.. anyway.. Ruka didn't showed up at school that day.. wanna know why?? Read next chap!!**

*** blackwings - nice thought there! I'll used it! Wait for the part to arrive then! Wow,everyone really wanna know who is Senri..**

*** emina - hmm... that's make sense.. i'll try to see if it matches with my plots then! Thanks for the idea! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author''s Note ;;;**

**Hm.. what should i say here... Em... actually there is nothing just... i wanna say sorry for all the grammar mistakes i've done cuz i'm not that good with english.. just a beginner... hehehee....**

**Gakuen ALice anime nor comic will never owned by me cuz.. if it's already is i'll make sure season 2 anime is out ~~~ ^0^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Added Scene!! CHARACTER's INTERVIEW ~~~ [ SpeCiaL ] **

_Yoyo ; Minna! How was my story so far? Do you guys like it?_

_Mikan ; Yoyo-chan!! It was great ( hugging Yoyo real tight. ) Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, what did you think?_

_Hotaru ; You wanna know what i think? 1000 rabbits, please.. _

_Yoyo ; Er.. no thanks! I've been saving my money for something... ( checking out purse )_

_Mikan ; Natsume, what do you think about Yoyo-chan story then?_

_Natsume ; It's pathetic, wasting time and definitely.. boring! _

_Yoyo ; Eh..???!!!! ( start to fall on kness.. shaking... trembling... ) _

_Mikan ; Natsume! That is soo RUDE!! Apologize now!_

_Natsume ; Why should i... polka? _

_Mikan ; Stop calling me that! You are such a pervert!_

_Natsume ; Tch. Whatever.._

_Back to where Yoyo is, Ruka was helping her to stand up.._

_Yoyo ; Arigatou, Ruka! _

_Ruka ; Emm.. anyway.. i do love your story, Yoyo-san.._

_Yoyo ; Really?! Wow!! I'll make sure i write more scene about you and Mikan together then!_

_( Ruka blushes real red //// ) ( and the room started to get more hotter n hotter... u know why.... ) _

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

_Ruka ; Eh..???!!! Imai !! My pictures!!_

_Hotaru ; ( whispered silently ) I know why you said you love that baka's friend story.. _

_Ruka ; I do love them Imai !! Why are you saying this?_

_Hotaru ; INVENTION NO. 00114- LET PEOPLE SEES WHAT SOMEONE DESIRE. IT's VERY SENSITIVE AND VERY EXPENSIVE TOO. SOLD FOR 70000 rabbits! _

_Ruka ; You see my desire..?!!! Imai!!_

_Hotaru ; You wanted to be close to the baka, right? Go on! I'll be taking your pictures and selling them freely!! MWAHAHAHA.._

_Ruka ; Imai!! ( chasing her using a hawk, as Hotaru flies in her duck scooter. )_

_Mikan ; Ruka-pyon, Hotaru! Dont go or else Yoyo-chan and I stuck with... _

_Natsume ; Me! Is there any problem with that, ichigo-kara?_

_Yoyo ; Gosh! Dont tell me... _

_Mikan ; Natsume!! PerverT!!! I'm gonna kill you this time!!!_

_Natsume ; Shut you mouth, ichigo-kara. My ears gonna bleed with your screaming loud!_

_Mikan ; There is no way i can... Yoyo-chan?!!_

_Yoyo ; I'm bleeding... My ears are bleeding ( beginning to faint due to losing blood.. ^0^ )_

_Mikan ; Yoyo-chan!!! Wait!! _

_Natsume ; I told you that u screamed so loud, ichigo-kara! Now she's fainted!_

_Hotaru ; ( suddenly arrived ) Well, since the author had fainted, let's just stop this annoying interview and get her will declared here.._

_Ruka ; Her Will in this paper is .. ' Chapter 8 : WorrieD too much '...? ?_

_Hotaru ; Enjoy! Bunny Boy, read the rest of the will._

_Ruka ; What???!!!!!! It's long!! _

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING - I make another MikanxNatsume moments cause i didn't satisfied with the last one... so... Bare with me.. Anyway..ENJOY!! **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Along the road, a certain brunette slowly walked with her headphone are on. Loud music are clouding her brain but her mind is occupied by something else... something... special..

' He almost.. kiss me..' thought Mikan as she placed one finger in her pink, soft lips. She can still feel Natsume's hot breath on her face that somehow put her heart into a tingling mode.

' Damn it! What's with me?! Thinking about that pervert guy of all sudden!' muttered Mikan as she rised the volume on her headphone. Tring to forget the scene on her mind. Truly.. if she did at least fall for a guy in the end despite her personality of being a tomboy... why... why...

'Why did it have to be him..??!!! ' thought Mikan again. Trying not to lose her anger. ' No! He is just merely playing.. i'm so not in love with him.. i'm not... i'm not....'

She began to walk more faster desperate to be in her room and to scream her head off to let go of her anger at that time. Seriously.. all she thinks was... Room... pillow....scream... until... her eyes met with a really interesting shop with the name ; '' EnchanTeuR ''

Slowly.. her feet just walks straight at the shop.. as she went it.. she was truly distracted with a scent so... so.. admiring.. not mentioning the decorations inside were totally mystique yet.. it looks perfect!

' My dear.. welcome to '' EnchanTeuR ''... ' a voice suddenly appears behind Mikan. Mikan turns back and sees a woman with a long black gown behind her.

The woman's eyes then signalled her to come with her.. Mikan.. not knowing what sensation just ended up following her.. into another room...

' Em.. sorry. But who are you exactly?' interrupt Mikan, realizing that she had gone beyond what she planned to do.

' ... '

' Excuse, me. I'm talking to you... Can't you hear me?' blurted Mikan, losing patience. Waiting is not her skills. Obviously..

Mikan was began to feel creepy for the woman as she just merely smiles wickedly. Surely, who will not creep out when they shouted to someone and that someone just smiles like that.. Something wrong somewhere... She sure of that..

' Sit there.. ' the woman said pointing to a chair circled by candles and some types of books and creepy stuff. Mikan was totally creep out at that time and began to walk herself out of the room when..

Her wrist was grabbed by the woman.

' Let me go! What's wrong with you?!' ask Mikan starting to feeling angry.

' It's not what's wrong with me, my dear.. It's what's wrong.. with you..' the woman said softly gragging Mikan back to the room.

' There is nothing wrong with-'

' Any weird dreams.. lately?' the woman guessed perfectly.

' That is none of your bussiness! Now, let me go!' ordered Mikan again, trying to lose the the woman's grip on her wrist.

Slowly, the woman let go of her wrist.. as if knowing that her effort and time to tell her the ' truth ' might not right.. Meanwhile, Mikan quickly ran off as fast as she could, leaving the mysterious ' EnchanTeuR ' behind her..

' Maybe the time hasn't yet to come, my dear.. how pity of you.. ' the woman whispered silently.

At the same time, our famous crimson eyes were walking.. his mind is occupied by someone..

' What's wrong with that girl? Suddenly fainted at the girls bathroom, off all a sudden?' thought Natsume remembering back what exactly happened at that time. Seriously..

_FLASHBACK._

_As soon as she left from the door, he was totally worried. The pale face, it's totally worrying to see his polka like that.. So, slowly, he follow her.. _

_' Geez, is she that sick to not even notice i'm following behind her?' thought Natsume. His polka usually would notice even if someone were behind her in any 80 metre and now, he's 50 metre away from her and still, she hadn't notice. _

_He stopped when his polka went inside the girls bathroom. Seriously, he will never hurt his pride by going in there.. _

_' Polka will be fine.. she's stronger than any other girls i've met.' thought Natsume until he heard... a loud THUMP. _

_Never mind his pride, his polka is even more important at that time. And when he rushed in, all he can sees is Mikan lying on the floor, her face was paller than before. Natsume rushed to her side and he saw that Mikan's eyes began to close slowly.. _

_' Darn it! ' he muttered when he put his hand at her head. It's burning hot. ' She have a fever!' _

_He then carried Mikan, or should i say... his polka, - bridal style to the Medic Room. He lied her on the bed and put a towel soaked with water at her forehead._

_' This should do it..' he thought as then he sat beside her. Truly, watching her in pain isn't one of the best things he like to see.. _

_He just love it whenever, her cheeks get red when he looks at her underwear, and when she is angry when he ignores her at class.. and obviously, watching her in pain is truly hurting him even if he didn't want to admit it. _

_Natsume gain back his senses when he heard his polka muttered slowly, _

_' Onii-chan.. Misaki-san...' _

_' Isn't that her brother name? Who's Misaki?' thought Natsume. _

_Mikan continued with her muttering.. ' Hotaru-chan.. Ruka-pyon...' _

_Hearing the word Ruka, his heart skipped a beat until.. _

_' Dont go.. Senri-kun.. dont go..' _

_' Senri? Who the hell is that?!' thought Natsume angrily. From the way Mikan muttered that name as if he is someone special in her life. _

_' Shit! Whatever then!' _

_Right after that, he noticed that his polka beginning to wake up. _

_Those brown eyes looks so innocent at that time and he cant stop himself from staring into it.._

_And the else... you guys had read it on the last chap, right? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Mikan Sakura..'

' Darn it! What's with that woman?!'

Mikan slowly rubs her wrist, red marks still remain there.. seriously.. that woman is quite strong for her.

She is now at the Central Town Park, away from the creepy shop and the woman.. a place that holds some memory of her during childhood, that was said by Hotaru to her.. this place is really precious for her, explain Hotaru, in some sort of way..

After feeling much better, despite the red marks on her wrist that is still stinging, everything is fine.

' Guess, i should head home now.. it's late already..' she said looking at her watch. And as she turn around and as destiny had planned, she bumped with someone.. and once again...

Those red eyes met with the brown hazel of hers..

' Natsume! How come you are here?' puzzled Mikan a little bit.

' Keh.. it's you again.. are you stalking me, polka?'

' Excuse me! Who would want to stalk you?' replied Mikan as she shoved her fist towards Natsume but immediately pulls back when she noticed that the red mark are still there..

' Please... dont let him notice.' pray Mikan quietly.

' Woit, polka-dots.. '

' What, you pervert?!' Mikan said losing some concentration at her hand.. and at that time, Natsume grabbed his hand and look at the red mark worriedly.

' Who did this, polka?' he ask.

' Nothing.. it's just nothing.. Natsume..' lied Mikan.

' Tell me, or else.'

' Allright, a freaky old woman just grab me in the hand and kinda hurt me.. it's nothing else.. ' confess Mikan looking at Natsume's red eyes.

His hand still holding hers, and somehow make Mikan feel awkward.. until..

' Erm.. doesn't hurt, anyway..' she lied again. For real, the red marks are totally hurting her.. man, the woman grip is totally awesome.

' Really? Doesn't hurt?' said Natsume as he then grab the part of the red mark on her hand.

' OUch!!!! Itai!!! Itai!!! Natsume, let go!!! It hurts!!!' screamed Mikan.

' Polka, dont lie to me.. you're hopeless.' said Natsume as he released his grip on the red mark but still hasn't put down her hand.

He began to pull Mikan towards a direction. Mikan, as we know..

' Natsume! Where are you taking me?!'

' Shut up, polka! Just follow me!' jerked Natsume back.

' Damn you, Natsume!' replied Mikan and then Natsume began to pissed off and touch her red mark on he hand and there she go, screaming.

' Why did you that, Natsume? It hurts!'

' Because you are too loud, polka!' answered Natsume coolly.

' Am not!'

' Yes, you are.'

' Am not!'

' Yes, you are.'

' Am not!'

' Yes, you are.'

' Am not!'

' Yes, you not.'

' Yes, i am.'

' Got, you!' smirked Natsume.

' Why you!!!!'

Natsume then stepped into a house. Mikan went puzzled..

' Is this your house, Natsume?'

' What else? Yours?'

' Hmmph! ' pouted Mikan as she follow Natsume in.

When she went in, she was totally suprised to see how clean and beautiful the house is. Eventhough, only Natsume living there alone.

' I guess he's not bad, after all.. ' comment Mikan.

Natsume arrived bringing a first-aid-kit in his hand.

' Sit, polka.'

Mikan quietly allow Natsume to bandage her injured hand. Sometimes she twitched in pain and then Natsume will slowly, bandage it carefully then.. After it were finished.. Mikan excused herself to the toilet for a while and Natsume just shrugged and began to watch the tv's.

Right after 3 minutes at the toilet, she then went out and discovers somthing. Natsume... sleeping at the couch and the tv's are still on..

' Wow.. is he that tired?' thought Mikan.

Well, he did help her twice that day, during at school and after school... he's not that bad..

Mikan slowly began to explore the house, and the last room she need to explore is Natsume's room.

She can't wait!

As she walk herself into the room, she was quite suprised to see everything were put away nicely. Usually, boys room were the total worst.. She then began notice an odd journal at Natsume's table and began to read it..

' Wait! I shouldn't read his journal...but- it's okay if it were him!'

When she began to flipped upon page one, there some notes about maths, bio's and chemistry..

' Wow.. he did study... i thought he'd never..' thought Mikan again.

Mikan began to get bored when the journel are mainly about school subjects until a page revealing a picture.

It's a picture of both of them, during a last year sport festival. if she remembers it clearly, at that time.. she and Natsume were fighting as usual on who the best runner when... Iinchou suddenly took a picture of both of them..

' That means... that means...'

' He was keeping my picture because i'm his enemy during that festival?!' said Mikan densely. Not realising the exact truth.

' Hmmph! Anyway.. i'm happy that he have at least my picture in his keepings..' thought Mikan happily until..

' Wait! Why should i be happy? i'm supposed to be mad!' she reminded herself.

And that at that also, her eyes caught a glimpse at the her watch that she wears, showing 5:45 p.m

' Kami! i'm late!! ' she said suprisingly. She ran out from the room, not realising...

.. something that belong to her , .. something red .. that is missing currently.. were right on Natsume's bed.

She arrived at the living room and catch a glimpse of Natsume again, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, without further warning... she pulls out her new cellphone, and catch a picture of Natsume sleeping in her phone.

She smiles happily and then suddenly bent down and kiss Natsume's right cheek. When she realised what she had done.. she quickly covered her mouth.

' What did i done just now?!' she recalled herself. Not believing.. what she had just done..

As quick as she can.. she ran out from the house.. with red face..

And when she's out from the house.. Natsume's eyes shot open.. and then he touch his right cheek.. smirking..

' Polka..' was all heard from his mouth before he went back to his real sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Waa!!! How's that? **

**Sorry for making this a NxM moments again, and i promise next chappie, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki will come out in the line!!**

**So i hope you guys enjoy!!! **


	8. The NothingneSS

**Minna!! Thanks again for the lovely reviews u sent me ~~!! It really makes me wanna cry ~~!!**

**Anyway.. i want to send this chap since totally forever but.. the LOGIN thing won't let me get through! I guess that goes the same for you guys, right?? Plus, my mom kinda mad at me for only sticking with the laptop.. ^-^'''**

**Anyway.. just wanna be thankful that everything had bacome allright now.. So.. enjoy this chapter kay??**

**p/s- I 'm very very SORRY for the VERY LATE updates. SO, you guys.. spare me... ^-^'''**

**____________________________________________________**

**DISCLAIMER : As i mentioned in earlier chaps, Gakuen Alice will never be mine and if it did, i'll would have distribute SEASON 2 GAKUEN ALICE during this year! ( waa... i want to own it ..!)**

**__________________________________________________________**

' _**Ever since we were little..'**_

_**We have been creating memories**_

_**And if we keep it up**_

_**One day...We'll be able to fly..**_

_**- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle -**_

_**_________________________________________________________**_

_LAST CHAPTER_

_She arrived at the living room and catch a glimpse of Natsume again, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, without further warning... she pulls out her new cellphone, and catch a picture of Natsume sleeping in her phone._

_She smiles happily and then suddenly bent down and kiss Natsume's right cheek. When she realised what she had done.. she quickly covered her mouth._

_' What did i done just now?!' she recalled herself. Not believing.. what she had just done.._

_As quick as she can.. she ran out from the house.. with red face.._

_And when she's out from the house.. Natsume's eyes shot open.. and then he touch his right cheek.. smirking.._

_' Polka..' was all heard from his mouth before he went back to his real sleep._

______________________________________________________________________________

Back to Chapter ;;

Mikan Sakura ran as fast as she could, as far from Hyuuga Natsume house. Back then at the house.. she herself still can't believe what she had done..

First - Runs through all Hyuuga Natsume things. ( still okay..)

Second - Snap a picture of him in her cellphone when he is asleep. ( quite okay if nobody knows.. )

Third - Kiss Hyuuga Natsume on his right cheek. ( Not okay!- Especially if Natsume Hyuuga himself, notice what she had done.)

' He is still asleep at that time, right?' Mikan ask herself dumbly.' Yes, he is! ' she confirmed herself.

And yet.. actually.. deep in her heart.. she still thinks that something is wrong somewhere.. but what..?

' Damn it! What's with this creepy feeling?' she muttered as she finally arrived at her house. Panting, of course.. and ... sweating... a lot.

She take a glimpse of her watch again.. desperate...

6:25 ... Kami! This is not... good...

At this rate of time, Tsubasa might be at the kitchen, doing dinner or probably.. doing laundry at the washroom..

Wait! It's her chance!

As fast as she could, she climb the stairs and rushed into her room. She then throw herself at the bed. Covering the light from coming into her eyes with her hand.

She twitched a little when she merely touched the bandaged part at her hand. It was bandaged well.. So well.. She can still fell the warmth of someone's hand there. The one who bandaged her up..

' Damn! Why can't i get him off my head even for a while?!' jerked Mikan losing patience.

Everytime she is alone thinking to herself or trying to relax a bit.. that red eyes will surely appeared and somehow give her the creeps.. It's like being stalked..

' Well.. he did help with the bandages..' considered Mikan trying to be sensible. That's the second time this day he help her.. ' And at.. the school..'

She then held her bandaged hand right at her heart and whisper slowly..

' Thank you, Natsume..'

BANG!!! The door to her room opened!

' Yo, Mi-chan. When did you came home?' Tsubasa asked as he enters her little sister room.

' Onii-chan.. you can at least knock before coming in!' scolded Mikan pulling the blanket over her body. Trying to cover the bandaged hand of hers.

' Gomen.. Mi-chan.. Ne, just wanna tell you that we're going to Hotaru's tonight. Is that okay with you?' Tsubasa apologized and grinned.

' Hotaru's? Oh. Allright..' answered Mikan. ' What time?'

' Erm..actually you should go around 8.00 like that for I'm going to be there with Misaki at 9.00.'

' 9.00?! Are you guys plans on having a dinner just the two of you?' Mikan guessed correctly. ' A dinner date?'

' Er.. kinda..' Tsubasa replied. ' Anyway.. get ready now Mi-chan. Hotaru's been waiting for ages at her house for you..'

' She did?! Guess i'm dead meat then!' she replied under the covers.

' Heh. You sure are, Mi-chan.' he said as he closed the door. Making his own way to his own room.

' A date..' he smirked. ' Misaki gonna be furious if she heard i'm saying that..'

-----------

' Darn it. My sweater..' Mikan thought when she felt shiver all around her. Now she regretted wearing the tank top that Hotaru bought for her.

She is only wearing that tank top so she would be easily forgiven by Hotaru. For heaven sake, she will never wore that tank top outside in front of the crowd, it'll be a disaster for her image. A total DISASTER!

' And that is when, her mind start to gaze back towards someone.. obviously not the pervert moron guy.. but some other guy..

' Ruka..-pyon..' she muttered under her cold breath. A name she had forgotten all this morning. Or more accurately.. since she's 10..

Maybe.. maybe Hotaru know something about him.. well, there was a picture with the three of them. So, Hotaru must have known that guy.. they're friends..- i mean we're friends before, right?

She then hurried herself towards the Imai Residence. The urge to know the truth and the coldness that slowly eating her outside forced her that way..

' I swear i'd never wear this tank-top, again!' she muttered as she fastened herself to Hotaru's home.

----------

The blonde guy come out from the bathroom, wearing only a towel, revealing his bare chest. He looked around the room. A sky blue coloured king sized bed, a 10 inch television, a bathroom with jakuzi, a brown couch, and a large coffee table. It almost look the copy of his room at France. He almost sure that he was back in France when he wake up that morning when he noticed that, his room had posters of himself hanging.

Yeah.. he was at one of Imai's guest room.

Last night, he was really nervous when Hotaru said she'll call over Mikan but then.. she came back.. saying things about Tsubasa said something happened and she'll come tomorrow night then. He was about to go back to his own apartmen when Hotaru stopped him. Insisting he should stay there that night and guess what?

He agreed and kinda overslept and ending up skipping the school that morning eventough he really looked forward to see Mikan the next morning. Despite she hates him..

And when he asked Hotaru that afternoon,on why did he overslept.. Hotaru merely confessed.

' I put some sleeping pills into your tea that day.. didn't you notice when i was refilling your tea?' she said with her usual emotionless face when they were eating lunch the next morning.

' Why did you do that?'

' First reason, if you go to school, you'll wreck all my plans for tonight, Nogi.. That baka will be going here for dinner tonight and i dont want you to met with her at school as i know that you'll be too awkward to face her, right?' explained Hotaru casually eating the crabs in her plate.

' Yeah.. that's true..' admit Ruka a little solemn.

' I'm not finished second reason - '

' The second one?'

' Now, I have thousand of your picture in all kind of styles, sleeping.. hugging that bunny of yours, drooling in your sleep.. and more.. wanna see?' offered Hotaru pulling a few pictures of Ruka sleeping,and hugging Usagi in sleep last night.

' How did you-'

' I'm a genius and you are the second baka i've known since the first baka ( Mikan ).' claimed Hotaru coolly.

Ruka just sweatdrop anime style after hearing the phrase came out from her mouth. Heh,he can't fight the Ice Queen once she had decided on something.

Well, it doesn't matter if he is the second baka to Hotaru's. It doesn't matter..

With Ruka still gazing in his own mind by himself.. the door to the guest room opened- revealing the purple orbs of Imai Hotaru.

' Bunny Boy, until when you are going to daze like that?' jerked Hotaru.

Ruka startled and turn to face with the Ice Queen.

' Ho..Hotaru?! What are you doing here?!' ask Ruka suprised with the existance of Hotaru in the same room with him utterly, half-naked.

' Dont look at me as if i'm a raper, bunny boy!' Hotaru replied annoyed with the tone of Ruka's voice. She would have shot him to death if she had the baka gun now, but unfortunately, she left it at her lab. ' Darn it!'

' I'm here to give you your clothes for tonight, bunny boy.' She said, handing a a dark brown Polo, sleeveless shirt and a pair of Levi's toward Ruka. He accepted it shyly. Trying to making himself not to blush.

After all, he's the one half-naked in the room..

' Thanks!' said Ruka before Hotaru went out from the room.

' Your welcome, bunny boy.' she said quietly as she closed the door.

She blush a little. The part when Ruka was only with his towel kind of affecting her a bit.. But then fade away when her doorbell rings.

' Mikan.'

-----------

And as for our brunette she was waiting in front of the door. A while later.. she was facing into her best friend. The Ice Queen.

' Hotaru, I'm here!' she said happily.

' Who are you?' the Ice Queen asked unemotionally.

' Hotaru!' she beamed with red cheeks. Mad, exactly..

' Just come in you, baka!' said Hotaru kinda inviting her in her own style. Tired to care.

' Hmph! Meanie, Hotaru!' she pouted as she closed the door behind her and went to the couch, relaxing herself.

' Hey, dummy!' called Hotaru.

' Hotaru, i'm not a dummy!'

' Whatever.. anyway.. i want you to sleep in my house today. I have another guest staying with us too.'

' Really?! You let me stay here? Oh, Hotaru. I know you love me, don't you?' Mikan said as she hugged Hotaru.

' No! And stay away from me, you super baka!' warned Hotaru.

But still, Mikan wont release her hug and Hotaru beginning to pissed off pulled out her Baka Gun.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!!

' If you keep whining like that, i'll make sure you'll be begging for dinner tonight.' Said Hotaru relesing Mikan hug from her and began walking to her room. She glance back saying, ' Your room is the Guest Room number 012, baka!'

And then she off, leaving Mikan at the stairs.

' Guess i'm off to the guest room then!' she claimed.

She climb the stairs and search for the guest room number 012, now, she wonder.. did the 'Guest' Hotaru said is in one of the guest rooms? She then noticed that Guest Room number 005 door, were slightly opened a bit.

She could swear that she saw a shadow moving in that room.. She almost pushed the door open when...

HER CELLPHONE RINGS!

She look at the screen name but instead of a name it's only a number..

' O19-808-18** .. Not one of my friends number..' she claimed backing off from the guest room number 003.

She pushed the green button and answered it.

' Hello?'

' Woi.'

' Who's there?!'

' How dare you leave me like that, polka.' a deep, cold voice appeared.

' Eh?!'

' ... stupid little girl.'

' Natsume!' realized Mikan. ' How did you get my number?!'

' ...'

' Tell me! '

' Where are you?'

' My friend house. Why?'

' Who?!'

' None of your care!'

' ... '

' Ne, why did you called me?!'

' ... '

' Answer me, Natsume!'

' Tch. You are noisy even on the phone, polka.'

' I dont care!'

' ...'

' Natsu-'

- - - - - - - - - - - THE LINE IS OFF - - - - - - - - - - - -

' Jeez, what is that guy thinking?!' Mikan said, heading straight towards Guest Room no. 12, leaving Guest Room number 05.

' Ah, before that.. i'll find out who give my phone number to that pervert when i get home. I'll kill him!' thought Mikan flaming with anger.

___________________________

[ IN SOME RESTAURANT ]

' What's wrong, Tsubasa?' Misaki asked worriedly. Tsubasa face suddenly seems pale.

' I dont know.. Suddenly.. i felt some shiver around me...' Tsubasa claimed touching his neck.

' Did you do something bad?'

' Er.... maybe i did..?'

___________________________

In his room, the raven haired guy wonders..

' That polka.. she didn't even tell me who her friend is!' thought Natsume angrily.

All on his mind is her friend is that Nogi Ruka, the so-called french guy. He cant think properly just thinking the two of them might be together in the same house. Damn mind!

He rushed to his table and found out his journal was in a mess.

' That polka..'

He reached out towards some documents at his desk and grabbed his cellphone. Calling one of his bussiness partner..

It's better filling out his head with his family bussiness rather than thinking about a certain dummyhead, ridiculous panty girl.

' Imai.. i'll be coming to your house for our documents agreement tonight.' He said seriously.

He changed his clothes into a white long sleeved shirt and a tie to match on.. Just for style..

He then grabbed his keys and went to his car..

Imai Hotaru's mansion is his target tonight.

Anyway..these documents needed to be sent to his dad as soon as it's finished. He had been forced to learn to manage bussiness since 10 and it's been 6 years already. Sometimes it helps him clear away all his thoughts.. just like now...

[ Imai Hotaru's room. ]

Her dark blue cellphone began to ring, she pulls it out, looked at the screen name and smirk a little.

' Hello?' she began, her smirk still haven't left her face.

' Imai.. i'll be coming to your house for our documents agreement tonight.

' I'll be waiting for you..' as she ended the call.

' Tonight will be very interesting...'

_____________________________________

**For my reviewers, here are my response ~~!!**

**- - kuia // thanx for reading it! Glad u like it! **

**- - 07 // hee... Yup, Natsume is totally sweet in last chap! It's really hard to think ways to make him looks nice n sweet...!**

**- - blackwings // Kyaa!!! ( crying happily. ) u're the first person that ask me that question! and i'm really touched!! I would of course wanna be your friend too ~~!!**

**- - konnie // u didn't know what the 'red' thing? Well, read chapter 4 - ' Dont remember me? ', u'll find out what it is! Anyway.. she didn't left it, she kinda.. lost it.. and the one who stole it.. is obviously... him..... he...**

**- - chrisca123456789 // uh huh.. he really is pretending over there!**

**- - aimatme // i'm happy to know that. Thanks! Here the update!! ^0^**

I 'll try my best to UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.. SCHOOL HOMEWORKS SLOW ME DOWN... WARRGGHH!!!


	9. The NothingneSS Part 2

**Minna!! Thanks a lot ~~!! I am so happy to see that many people enjoy this story!!**

**Anyway, i'm also happy because when i look at the my story traffic, i noticed that so many people do read my stories, it's just that they didn't give their reviews.. **

**So, people out there.. do you know.. every single review from you guys makes us as a writer happy? **

**Well, our hard work are paid off when we saw how much you love our story! It really makes me feel lucky to have reviewers anyway! I love you, guys! **

**I replied all your reviews on the bottom of the story! So, look for it!**

**And now.. here is what you all had been waiting for! **

**Here's the updates!**

**____________________________________________________**

**DISCLAIMER : As i mentioned in earlier chaps, Gakuen Alice will never be mine and if it did, i would have distribute SEASON 2 GAKUEN ALICE during this year! ( waa... i want to own it ..!)**

**__________________________________________________________**

' _**Sometimes.. i'll always wonder.. if you are protecting me..'**_

_**Who would protect you..?.**_

_**- Yoyo-chan -**_

_**_________________________________________________________**_

_LAST CHAPTER_

_Her dark blue cellphone began to ring, she pulls it out, looked at the screen name and smirk a little. _

' _Hello?' she began, her smirk still haven't left her face._

' _Imai.. i'll be coming to your house for our documents agreement tonight.'_

' _I'll be waiting for you..' as she ended the call. _

' _Tonight will be very interesting...'_

______________________________________________________________________________

Mikan stared at the closet. Not believing what she saw in there. She then pulls out the clothes hanging neatly in it.

' There is no way...' she muttered. ' I'm going to wear these!!' she shouted looking at the white night gown in front of her.

She had just come out from the toilet and opened the closet to wear the clothes Hotaru had prepared for her when she was bathing in the bathroom and only find herself a night gown.

She was about to dash out from the guest room and go straight to Hotaru's room when, she remembered.. she is only in towels!

She grabbed her cellphone and called Hotaru.

_**Meanwhile in Hotaru's room. **_

' The baka should be calling around now.' She predicted. And.. correct! A minute later.. her cellphone rings..

' Hotaru! What did you gave me?!' shrieked Mikan on the phone.

' A piece of clothes for tonight. What's wrong?' replied Hotaru casually.

' It's not just a piece of clothes. It's a night gown, Hotaru!'

' So, what's wrong? It is a clothes, right?'

' Hotaru, you know i don't wear this type of clothing..' Mikan said.

' I know. And that is why i want you to wear it, NOW!' ordered Hotaru strictly.

' Hotaru! Give me another clothes!' denied Mikan, still not agreeing.

' No! It's wheter you wear that, or stay naked during dinner in front of my guests.'

' Hotaru! Wait- guest_**s**_? I thought there are only one guest in your house.' Said Mikan confused.

' My bussiness partner coming here tonight and i want you to look great. I dont want him to expect that i am friends with an abnormal, stupid girl like you!' explain Hotaru briefly.

' But-'

' WEAR IT!' said Hotaru as she ended the call. She smirk again. Holding her camera. ' I'm gonna make a lot of money...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' Hmph! That Hotaru.. and that means that i have to wear this night gown tonight!' muttered Mikan at the room. ' Well.. only for 'll be a practice for the dare that Natsume gave me. It won't hurt to give it it a try, right?'

Slowly she slipped on to the dress.. looking herself from the mirror. She noticed someone new. Someone she never met before.. It's the other her!

' I guess it look good on me.' Said Mikan adjusting her hair into a pigtails. If she had to sacrifice her body to wear that night gown tonight.. there is no way she is gonna sacrifice her hair too. It'll better kept in pigtails or a cap or a bandana or a bun than letting it go all the way to her waist.

She was just about to adjust the night gown straps on her shoulder when.. suddenly.. her door creaked open.

Revealing.. a blonde guy with a shocked face..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**15 minutes ago.. Ruka Nogi – Guest room no.05 **_

He put the book aside, and went in front of the mirror. Watching himself.

He.. had changed all this years. He is not the weakling used to be bullied anymore. Well, except for Hotaru.. she still bullied him and he can't help it just to somehow.. a little bit.. enjoy the bullying by the Ice Queen.

And then... a face creep it way to his mind. A face that is the opposite of the Ice Queen. A face that always smile no matter what happened. A sweet face..

' Mikan... ' he muttered slowly.

Ever since he was forced to left Mikan to went back to France.. he felt guilty all over him. Leaving Mikan that is still on her coma that day is the most horrible thing he had done in his life.

_**FLASHBACK **_

' _Hotaru..please.. take care of Mikan for me, okay?' Ruka said with sorrow in his blue eyes. _

' _I will. Dont worry. The baka is one of the strongest baka i've ever known since little, Nogi.' claimed Hotaru. _

' _Yeah.. she is..' smiled Ruka a bit. He had been forced to go back to France at times like this and there's nothing he can do about it. He is still a 10 year old boy._

_That day... he left Hotaru and Mikan and went back to France. _

_When he was at the aeroplane.. he looked at the clouds below him and muttered.._

' _One day.. i'll always be right by your side no matter what happened, Mikan..' _

_**END OF FLASHBACK—**_

He ended up his flashback memories.. not wanting to remeber something that will hurt him more.. He look at his watch, it's 8:45. Great!

' I wasted 15 minutes daydreaming, again.' he said as he left Guest Room number 05.

He decided to take a walk at the Imai's mansion for a bit.. yeah.. to clear his mind..

He stopped when he noticed some shouting from Guest Room no.12.

' Is it Hotaru? ' he thought as he pulls the door.

And right in front of his eyes.. a gorgeous angel had just fallen down from the heaven..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both of them were dumbstruck looking at each other. Surely, their eyes just locked on each other and they didn't even move from their last action.

Mikan, her right hand is still on her nightgown straps, while the other are at her hair. Adjusting the pigtails.

And as for Ruka, one of his hand rest at the door while the other inside his jeans.

Minutes passed and...

' Erm!Mi.. er.. Sakura...san. Sorry for interrupting you.' He said releasing his gaze and looked at the ground below his feet. He was having a bit difficulty calling her.. Sakura-san..

' Ruka-pyon.. isn't it?' said Mikan as she went nearer towards Ruka.

' Sakura-san.. do you remember?' asked Ruka curious. Mikan is the only person that ever called him, Ruka-pyon.

' Yeah.. i do now.. but not quite..' she replied looking down a bit. She was only a metre away from Ruka.

' Sakura-san..'

' I'd prefer, Mikan, Ruka-pyon..' she said smiling at the blonde guy that merely blush at the sight of her.

' Oh- i... i... i will then.. Mikan..' Ruka replied. Feeling a little weird sensation.

' Anyway.. i hope.. you'll forgive me for when we first met at the class.. it's...'

' It's okay.. Mikan. I'll always forgive you no matter what.' Comfort Ruka smiling sweetly at her.

' Then.. you are not mad at me, then Ruka-pyon?' asked Mikan back.

' I never did. And i am really happy to know that you remember me again, Mikan..'

' Thanks Ruka-pyon..' Mikan muttered back. Now looking at the blue eyes back.

' Mikan.. do you want to know more about us when we were little?' Ruka asked trying to cheer the brunette up.

' I want to!' replied Mikan instantly.

' Then.. let get started!' began Ruka heading towards the door.

The brunette smiled back and follow him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' I wonder what those baka's ( referring to Ruka and Mikan ) are doing right now..' thought Hotaru in her room.

She was quite busy with preparing for the documents contract for the Hyuuga Corp. and didn't have time to go check on the two baka's. She then switched on her private security camera tv's. It showed all the room in her mansion and then she clicked on Room 05 but there was nobody there.

' Where is that bunny boy gone to?' thought Hotaru, kinda pissed off.

She then click on Room 12, her stupid, dense, best friend room. But... the room were... empty.

' Where did that two baka's went without my permission?' thought Hotaru popping a vein. She is more than pissed off now..

Her anger stopped when the doorbells rang.

Only one name struck her mind that time.

' Hyuuga.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' Darn it! How late can this girl be?' thought Natsume. He had waited for about 10 minutes in front of the door and it pissed him off. Real badly.

He was about to walk back to his car, when the main door are opened and thus revealing the Ice Queen.

' Where are you going, Hyuuga?' the cold voice speaks.

' You're late.' was all Natsume reply.

' I was searching for my 2 baka friends. It seems they wandered off somewhere.' told Hotaru as she went back inside the house.

Silently.. Natsume followed behind her.. his hands holding bunch of files. If he had a choice, he would have gone back home but, the contract is important to him too..

They went into the living room when one of the maids then informed Hotaru that it's time for dinner.

' I wonder Hyuuga.. would you love to join us for dinner tonight? Before our contract agreement, of course.' Ask Hotaru.

' Hn. ' was all Natsume reply.

' Then, please relax yourself while i find my other guests, now, Hyuuga.' she said leaving the raven haired guy at the living room.

' ... '

As soon as Hotaru dissapeared, Natsume let out a groan.

' Darn it! I still have to find that polka..' he thought. He still haven't forgotten what she said on the phone when he called her.

_FLASHBACK;_

' _Who's there?!'_

' _How dare you leave me like that, polka.' a deep, cold voice appeared._

' _Eh?!'_

' _... stupid little girl.'_

' _Natsume!' realized Mikan. ' How did you get my number?!'_

' _...'_

' _Tell me! '_

' _Where are you?'_

' _My friend house. Why?'_

' _Who?!'_

' _None of your care!'_

' _... '_

' _Ne, why did you called me?!'_

' _... '_

' _Answer me, Natsume!'_

' _Tch. You are noisy even on the phone, polka.'_

' _I dont care!'_

' _...'_

' _Natsu-'_

' Her friend house...' thought Natsume deeply. He had just got an urge to punch somebody just by repeating that sentence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One of the maids hurried towards Hotaru and bowed repectively.

' Hotaru-sama..' she began. ' We found them at the park just now. Should we call them in, Hotaru-sama?'

' No. I'll call them myself.' said Hotaru as she began to rush to the park. Those two baka's need to be teached a lesson they'll never forget when she arrived there soon!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

' Is that what really happened, Ruka-pyon?' Mikan asked as she laughed all the way to the ground.

' Yes, it is. Hotaru ate all the crabs and left us none at all at that time, Mikan.' confessed Ruka.

' That's no wonder..' add Mikan as she and Ruka burst into another laugh.

' Is she really a crab eater like that?' asked Mikan again fixing her posture at the bench. She had been laughing so hard that she even laughed all the way to the ground. Luckily the dress aren't dirty, or.. Hotaru would be mad at her then.

' Ever since i've known her.' Ruka replied watching Mikan carefully.

Mikan nodded in agreement.

Both of them, began to look at the stars quitely.. when Mikan.

' Ruka-pyon.. tell me.. ' started Mikan slowly

' What, Mikan?'

' What kind of person i am before i lost my memories when i'm little?' she asked facing her hazel orbs at the blue orbs of Ruka, trying to look for answers.

Ruka seemed quite shocked when she asked that question and immediately question back.

' Didn't Hotaru tell you, Mikan?'

' She didn't. She said, i'm stupid for forgetting who i am like that...' pouted Mikan resulting Ruka to blush a little watching her like that.

' Well.. Mikan.. before you lost your memories.. you were different from now, really.' told Ruka.

' Different? By what exactly, Ruka-pyon?' Mikan asked back, tilting her head.

Ruka merely smiled and continued.

' Well. Let say that you were a lot more feminine during that time, Mikan..' claimed Ruka truthfully.

' FEMININE??!! What did you say, Ruka-pyon??!!' questioned Mikan in disbelief.

' Yeah.. you are..' answer Ruka back only to see Mikan crying waterfall right now.

' Am.. i... some kind of slut... back then?' ask Mikan a little afraid.

That is what she had been afraid of.. being a slut.. that's maybe the reason why she become a tomboy like that, now. Afraid of being a slut when she act like a girl, herself.

Ruka stared at Mikan and slowly answered back.

' No you are not, Mikan. You are kind, caring, smiles a lot, and love to make friends.' said Ruka looking at Mikan direction. ' That is what you are.. Mikan..'

Mikan was glad to hear that answer coming out from his mouth that she accidentally hugged him tightly. Happy of course.

' Mikan!' gasped Ruka. His face was red from the sudden action.

Mikan then realized what she is doing at that time and release her hug.

' Sorry, Ruka-pyon.. I'm just glad to know that i'm not one.. ' said Mikan relieved. ' Anyway.. Ruka-pyon.. '

' What more, Mikan?'

' Erm.. did I have any other people important to me beside you, Hotaru-chan, Onii-chan and Misaki-san?' she asked unexpectedly.

Ruka was dumbstruck when he heard that question. He wasn't sure if he can tell Mikan about Senri yet.. After all, Senri is one of her most important person in the past.. Maybe.. maybe..

' Mikan.. you did-'

' You didn't have anyone else as important as us, you baka!' a familliar voice interrupt them.

' Ho..Hotaru!' cried Mikan happily. ' I know what type of person i am finally. Thanks to Ruka-pyon!'

' So.. you did find out..' said Hotaru quietly. ' Now.. i want you to go to back inside the house, dinner had been served and i wan t you to meet my bussiness partner.'

' Okay, Hotaru-chan! Ruka-pyon, come!' invite Mikan as she dashed into the house.

Ruka was about to follow Mikan when Hotaru stopped him. She glared at him..

' Why did you tried to tell Mikan about Senri?!' asked Hotaru slightly angry.

' Someday she will find out about him, Hotaru!' replied Ruka back.

' Someday.. but not today.. Ruka.. not today or this upcoming days..' she warned.

' I'm sorry..'

' ... '

' Hotaru?'

' Let's eat dinner.' She said moving towards the back door. Ruka then puzzled.

' Aren't we going through the front door?'

' No.. only that baka will be going through there. I've got someone to accompany her there.' tells Hotaru smirking.

' Oh..' thought Ruka. ' Poor Mikan.. I bet it's something.. that'll really make her mad, somehow.'

_________________________________________________

**Minna!! How was it? I'm sorry.. it's quite short, isn't it? Well.. i rushed on to this chapter because maybe this week, i'll be very very busy and didn't have time to update... so... i hope this chapter will decrease your madness at me.. hehe..**

**Anyway... now for the last chapter reviewers answer from me ~~~**

**Phoenixfire 3473**** – the next chap.. i'll promise... more Mikan n Natsume fluff . I promise!!**

**Darkness-angel/konnie**** – yay!! I'm happy u got urself an account! I hope you'll try to write some stories, i would love to read them!!**

**Germainelera**** – you are right! Tsubasa is the one who give Mikan number phone to Natsume. I'll explain the details about it in later chapters!**

**Chrisca123456789**** – hehe... tonight is interesting... well.. for the next chap of course!**

**Tangerine-jujube08**** – thank you for the compliment! Woah.. i didn't think it was that interesting.. I'm happy!!**

**Miyu Kozuki**** – Thank you!! You know.. i went through ur profile and know what? I love watching Daa!Daa!Daa! too ~~**

**Innocentlife ****– thanks for liking my story! I'll try my best to improve my grammar and be a great writer soon!**

**And as for ****everyone that just happened to read last chapter and this chapter too ****and didn't have time too leave a review... I would love to say **_**Thank You too!!**_

_**Watching the traffic for this story increases my hopes! THANK YOU a LOT, you guys!! **_

**________________________________________________________**


	10. The NothingneSS Part 3

**Hye Minna!! **

**Sorry for the late update... been kinda busy..**

**As usual.. my homeworks keep pilling up and yet.. i barely have time to continue this chapter.**

**I have to secretly write down this whole chapter during classes, you know. Lucky for me, i didn't get caught. Or else.. **

**Okay.. enough talking..**

**As usual, I replied all your reviews on the bottom of the story! So, look for it! **

**And now.. here is what you all had been waiting for! **

**Here's the updates!**

**____________________________________________________**

**DISCLAIMER : As i mentioned in earlier chaps, Gakuen Alice will never be mine and if it did, i would have distribute **

**SEASON 2 GAKUEN ALICE during this year! ( waa... i want to own it ..!)**

**__________________________________________________________**

_**' Sometimes in our dreams.. there is something..'**_

_**you'll never find in the reality...**_

_**- Yoyo-chan -**_

_________________________________________________________

**_LAST CHAPTER_**

_' Why did you tried to tell Mikan about Senri?!' asked Hotaru slightly angry._

_' Someday she will find out about him, Hotaru!' replied Ruka back. _

_' Someday.. but not today.. Ruka.. not today or this upcoming days..' she warned. _

_' I'm sorry..' _

_' ... ' _

_' Hotaru?' _

_' Let's eat dinner.' She said moving towards the back door. Ruka then puzzled. _

_' Aren't we going through the front door?'_

_' No.. only that baka will be going through there. I've got someone to accompany her there.' tells Hotaru smirking._

_' Oh..' thought Ruka. ' Poor Mikan.. I bet it's something.. that'll really make her mad, somehow.'_

_________________________________________________

The brunette walk her way into the house happily. A little piece of memory in the past to be remembered back quite makes her day that night. As soon as she opened the door, she began to take a look at herself in a nearby mirror at the living room. Apparently, dried leaves were sticking in the night gown! Without her noticing, a pair of eyes were watching her..

' Kyaa!!! Hotaru are so gonna kill me for this!' she screamed at the living room. She pulled out the leaves one by one slowly. Her hands caught dirt by the dried leaves, anyway..

' Why am I are in such bad luck?' she questioned herself when suddenly her cellphone rings. She answered it and being a dense person, she didn't bothered to see the number in the screen. A husky voice then spoke up from over the phone.

' Hey, polka.' and Mikan twitched in angry.

- - - - - -

The raven haired guy lazily make himself comfortable at the couch. Yet, the image of a certain brunette still haven't left his mind. He let out a groan. Seriously, falling in love with her wasn't his plan from the start. He just.. at first.. quite interested in her when they were 10. She had moved to his school, ALICE ACADEMY that day and she bumped him. He know she is a girl from the first time they met. It's like an aura telling him, it's a girl, it's a girl.

He kept the secret to himself only and when they're 12 then, everyone in the school finally got known that Mikan is a girl. Yet, from that time, he kept teasing her. And now.. they're 15. He had known her for almost 5 years now.

He decided to call the brunette back. Just checking if she is fine at her ''friend'' house. He flipped his phone open. Almost pushing the green button when the main door opened with a loud DANG! An unfamilliar figure were gracefully ( in his thought ) walk right into the house.

' Is it me or i think i know this person?' thought Natsume when he caught the glimpse of the unfamilliar figure just now. Brown hair, and those Hazel orbs.. ' Is that polka?!'

God! He can surely swear on the name of Christ that the lady that is now fiddling with herself in front of the mirror is polka. Surely.. he never knew.. how beautiful she was wearing like that..

And then he smirked back. Muttering some curses under his breath. Now he knew.. his polka went to Imai's house because they're friends? Seriously, he can't think that the blackmailer would end up being friends with that bubbly, cheerfull, tomboy, girl. God sure love to mess things up for him..

His smirk didn't end there as he sees the brunette screamed saying something like, ' Kyaa!!! Hotaru are so gonna kill me for this!'. Well, he decided, he'll suprise her!

Clutching back at the phone, he push the green button, finally. He then walk and walk and stood somewhere near his polka.

' Hey, polka.' He said. Natsume can see from the mirror that her face turn into a frown after hearing his voice.

' Dont make your face like that, you'll turn older, polka.' He said grinning on the phone. Seriously, Mikan expression were totally making him wanna laugh.

' Natsume! How in the hell would you know my face right now! S-T-U-P-I-D! ' yelled Mikan directly at the phone.

' Jeez, my ears are bleeding to death here, polka.' humoured Natsume more.

' So? What do you want me to do, pervert? Wipe it from you?'

' What else?'

' Excuse me, Mr. PERVERT! But you are totally driving me mad! I would love to strangle you to death right now!' claimed Mikan fuming with angry.

' Try then.' Dared Natsume.

' I can't, you jerk! You are on the phone!' she said. ' As if you were with me now..'

Natsume smirk after hearing the last words of her. ' As if you were with me now..' He ended the call immediately and began to text something as he neared himself towards the brunette that is still wondering why he hanged up like that.

_**- MESSAGE SENT -**_

Her cellphone vibrates after a while and she opened her inbox. A message has been received.

**- Look in the mirror, polka. –**

' What the?!' Mikan said as she look up at the mirror in front of her. And guess what she sees in it? Her Hell and probably.. soulmates?( ovbiously )And that is..

**H-Y-U-U-G-A N-A-T-S-U-M-E**

- - - - - - - -

I stared at my cellphone. Deeply thinking on why did the jerk hanged up like that. Jeez, now the jerk had finally become a jerk. Immediately I put the phone at my sides and look down. My hands at the knees, supporting myself.

And that is when, the sound of a message in her inbox came ringing. With a feeling of boredoom,I opened it and read.

- **Look in the mirror, polka.** –

' Only that Natsume call me like that. What is with him suddenly tell me to look at the –' I think awhile and began to look at the mirror in front of me.

' What the?!' was all I can said when I noticed whose reflections were in the mirror. Mine... and Natsume.

His piercing red, crimson eyes continue to stare at my hazel one through the reflection. It somehow.. seducing me.

- - - - - - - - -

' How come you are here?!' Mikan said turning around, gaining back her senses. Throwing out her thought just now. The thought of seducing really make her wanna fall dead right at that time.

' You said you want to strangle me?' sneered Natsume as he walk back at the couch and lied down. The angry brunette follows him and look at him that is now lying comfortably on the couch. Natsume closed his eyes. His mind full of thoughts.

' Natsume! I'm asking you! How come you are here?' Mikan asked. Her hands were at her waist now.

Natsume click his eyes opened. And stared right at brunette. Of course, ignoring the questions babbled by her. He stared at night gown weared by her. Mikan noticing Natsume's action, covered herself using her hands.

' What do you think you looking at, pervert?!'

' Nice curves..' Natsume commented smirking of course.

' I'll go change now!' she said as she turn around heading towards the staircase. Eventhough, Hotaru hadn't give her extra clothes, she swear she'll change into something less.... less sexy.

And then, a hand suddenly wrapped around the brunnete, causing her to yelp a little.

' Where do you think you going?' muttered Natsume right at her ear. ' I'm not finished looking at you..'

Mikan shivered hearing that voice and with all her might. She -

- - - - - - - - -

As Hotaru and Ruka walk slowly towards the back door, Hotaru – with her emotionless face and Ruka with – kinda sad face. In his mind were only Mikan, Mikan and Mikan. However, the cold girl noticed this and automatically pulled out her Baka Gun and pointed it at Ruka who barely notice it. A vein popped out from her. No one had ever ignored the Baka Gun existance and there he is, completely ignoring it. It is totally a disgrace for her Baka Gun. Without any mercy, she shot it.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

' Hotaru! What's that for?!' Ruka asked, quite mad for being shot and unaware of it.

' Your solemn face makes me want to shot them to pieces, bunny boy.' Hotaru deepened the word solemn.

Ruka struck for a while and then smiles back at the Ice Queen. Almost laughing spesifically. Indeed, he has make a fool out of himself just now. Hotaru meanwhile, been getting deeply annoyed with the bunny boy who suddenly laughing like a maniac out of a sudden. Even if in her heart.. she just kinda like the way he laugh. ' Weird feeling.' She thought.

' Why are you laughing, bunny boy?' she asked broking the laughter of the bunny boy. She start to fill in some bullets in her Baka Gun to be shot at the Ruka. There is no way the bunny boy gets away like that.

Ruka finally stop laughing and look deeply at Hotaru's face. ' Thanks, Hotaru.' He muttered smiling and still staring at the Ice Queen. Hotaru, aware began to feel weird and look away from the bunny boy as quick as she can.

' You are welcome.' Hotaru muttered silently but enough to be heard by Ruka who began to blush himself too. They then walk their way to the dining hall.

Upon arriving there, and about after 10 minutes waiting for Mikan to showed up with the guest, Ruka began to get worry. Meanwhile, Hotaru kept looking at the watch. ' They'll be here any time soon.' She thought. And as she predicted, not long after that.. the main door the the Dining Hall opened in a loud DANG. The main door shakes violently that the goddess statue next to it almost looks like it's gonna fall.

There, stood the brunette and beside her, a raven haired guy with charming crimson eyes. Both arrive side to side.

' Probably the guest Hotaru talk about.. wait, I think i know him.' Thought Ruka when suddenly something caught his eyes.

Apparently, both of the people, Mikan and the guy were both in a troublesome figures. The guy raven hair, was sticking out and was in a mess( altough it always in a mess )and his shirt crumbled, not forgetting some dirt on his face too. And as for the brunette, her white night gown also crumbled but still look good on her, her face also had some dirt on them, and apparently her pigtails was also in a mess and one of them being clutched by the guy or should i say.. were being pulled by the guy.

The raven haired guy, aware of the tense situation in the Dining Hall began to pulled the brunette hair he was holding on to the brunette to scream.

' Let my hair go, you jerk!' screamed Mikan as she tries to pull her hair back from Natsume. But all she get was an ' OW!!' from herself as Natsume pulls her pigtails harder.

' Zip it, polka.' Said Natsume as he rolled his crimson eyes towards the hazel one belong to Mikan.

' No! You pervert!Jerk!' replied Mikan as she rolled her eyes back towards Natsume. Trying to start a staring contest.

Natsume smirked. ' So, little girl wanna fight again, huh?' he thought.' Fine by me.'

Both of them stared at each other. Mikan was staring with hatred in her eyes meanwhile Natsume eyes only revealing as if he was casually playing with her. His smirk never left his face. Hotaru, getting annoyed watching both of them staring like a couple, decided...

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

' Eh?' Ruka said as he watched Hotaru taking pictures of the couple in front of them. At first a little weird as well, usually he's the one Hotaru always take picture of and now.. it's weird to see somebody else got their picture taken by the blackmailer. And it feels like something is wrong somewhere. ' I thought she only takes pictures of me..' think the blond boy deep in his heart and then suddenly. Bursting out from his mouth..

' Why are you doing that, Hotaru?' ask Ruka pointing at the camera she was holding. Hotaru cringed at the question.

' Are you jealous over this?' Hotaru asked suddenly. Her purple eyes began staring at the blue ones.

' No!' answered Ruka almost immediately. However, his blush kinda tells him.. he does... maybe..

' Oh.' Hotaru replied in one of her bored tone. But somehow.. she stopped taking pictures and when Ruka looks at her, she immediately tells him. ' I've got enough than i wished for, so i'm stopping.' And that earned her another sweet smile from Ruka which she felt inappropriate as a lot of people were watching and that includes her maids.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

' What's that for?!' asked Ruka rubbing his eyes. Obviously, the camera flashes are doing his eyes pretty good, there.

' Because you are a baka!' said Hotaru as she put away her camera and began pointing at the couple in front of them which still haven't finished with themself. ' Just like both of them.'

Ruka sweatdropped. 'Shouldn't we stop them? It's dinner already..' he said. Well.. his stomach is already growling by now.. and Hotaru's crab brains are getting delicious just by looking at them. Hotaru made up her mind. She pulled out her Baka Gun, again. Aiming at both of the baka's.

**TARGET LOCKED! CONFIRMED!**

Natsume on the other hand, eventough still with unfinished bussiness with Mikan, managed to notice the Baka Gun on Hotaru's hand. And of course.. was ready to dodge it.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Well, let me see.. Natsume dodged it of course and.. guess who hit it?

Well... NOBODY!

The bullet went straight towards the ceiling and it cracked up. And then, the goddess statue, loses it balance and began to.. fall right down into Mikan!

Mikan tried to run but her legs..it just wont move. She then shut her eyes tight. Not wanting to know the pain when she wake up soon. A horrible pain..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Minna!! How was it? I know.. it's really short!! Waa!!! I'm sorry!! Soooo sorry!! But, i do hope you enjoyed it... **

**Anyway... now for the last chapter reviewers,my comment ~~~**

**June-Avatar 11 – Yeah.. poor Mikan... Hotaru is such a DEVIL SCHEMING QUEEN!! ^0^**

**Darkness-angel/konnie – Chill!! I'll be waiting for your next one then!**

**Midnightrose22 - She will soon ~~**

**Emmoria – Thank you! I tried to make Natsume as pervert as ever! ^0^ **

**Germainelera – Yeah, Hotaru is a scheming queen. I luv you too ~~ Hee..**

**Chrisca123456789 – I hope like that too... **

**Tangerine-jujube08 – I'm honoured!!! Kyaa ~~~ More like happy!!! **

**xXaoi-to-midoriXx – Kya~~~ I love to!!! I'm happy!!! My age..?? I'm quite old already.. i'm gonna be 15 this year!**

**And as for everyone that just happened to read last chapter and this chapter too and didn't have time too leave a review... I would love to say Thank You too!!**

**Watching the traffic for this story increases my hopes! THANK YOU a LOT, you guys!! **

**________________________________________________________**


	11. hug in the night for you

**And as for ****everyone that just happened to read last chapter and this chapter too ****and didn't have time too leave a review... I would love to say **_**Thank You too!!**_

_**Watching the traffic for this story increases my hopes! THANK YOU a LOT, you guys!!**_

**________________________________________________________**

_**Minna ~ ~ Gomene for the VERY VERY VERY late update..**_

_**KILL ME now if you guys want to... (hehe) Ah! I still haven't finished revising this story.. **_

_**Once i'm finished revising the earlier chaps, i'll send it over, ne..?**_

_**Okay.. now.. enjoy this chap ~ ~ **_

_**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + **_

**DISCLAIMER : As i mentioned in earlier chaps, Gakuen Alice will never be mine even if i died.**

_**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + **_

_**No matter how hard we try..**_

_**We will never be perfect.. **_

_**- Yoyo-chan -**_

_**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + **_

_**LAST CHAPTER ; **_

_Ruka sweatdropped. 'Shouldn't we stop them? It's dinner already..' he said. Well.. his stomach is already growling by now.. and Hotaru's crab brains are getting delicious just by looking at them. Hotaru made up her mind. She pulled out her Baka Gun, again. Aiming at both of the baka's. _

_TARGET LOCKED! CONFIRMED!_

_Natsume on the other hand, eventough still with unfinished bussiness with Mikan, managed to notice the Baka Gun on Hotaru's hand. And of course.. was ready to dodge it. _

_BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!_

_Well, let me see.. Natsume dodged it of course and.. guess who hit it? _

_Well... NOBODY!_

_The bullet went straight towards the ceiling and it cracked up. And then, the goddess statue, loses it balance and began to.. fall right down into Mikan! _

_Mikan tried to run but her legs..it just wont move. She then shut her eyes tight. Not wanting to know the pain when she wake up soon. A horrible pain.. _

_**+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + **_

The Imai mansion staggered with a loud CRASH. All the people ( mainly maids ) in the houses rushed over to the source of the loud crash. And as a matter of fact.. the Dining Hall.

Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes. The fact that her best friend and her client were lying unconsious on the floor made her struck in disbelieve.

' Mi.. kan.. '

' Call the ambulance! ' Ruka said controlling the situation. But before the maids could even move, Natsume stand up, with Mikan in his hands, bridal style. She is still unconsious but there is nothing worser than that. Natsume had completely saved her from getting hit by the pillar.

' There's no need for that. We're fine! ' Natsume declared, still staggering.. his right arm were bleeding badly. He was clearly gasping for air and looked like he is about to crash in a moment, but he didn't. He stared at the brunette in his arms.

A few scratches were noticeable on her face but that's all. The crimson eyed guy were glad. Glad that he make it in time. One more moment, and Mikan will be the one under the pillar.

' Hey, you. Where's this polka room?!' jerked Natsume towards Ruka.

' Room... 012. I'll show you where it is..! ' offered Ruka but only got an answer ' No! ' from Natsume. He didn't want any other people to touch his delicant angel. No one. Even if he's hurt.

Hotaru, finally awakened from her shockness, gain back her coolness and went out from the room.

' I'll be preparing the bandages.' Was all she said.

Natsume smirked and Ruka confused. Soon, after a while.. at Room 012..

Natsume placed the brunette on her bed. At first, his hands were adjusting the her locks but then, it went to her scratches. He twitched a little.

' She'll be fine.' He thought as he put his finger on her pink, delicant lips. Wondering what is her taste. Strawberries..? Or maybe cherries..? He decided to find it out by lowering his head. Just a little more and he got to know what is her lips taste like. But, his mind flickered a bit.

' I shoudn't be doing this! ' again he thought as he left the room. Any longer and he won't be able to survive from taking a little taste of the brunette. And as he close the door and had thought of going back home, the amazing Ice Queen appeared before him, with Ruka behind her carrying a first aid kit.

' Where do you think you're going, Hyuuga?' asked Hotaru. ' Going back home, already? ' She seemed clearly obvious of what Natsume is about to do.

' Hn. ' Natsume replied.

' It would be my honour if you sleep here for tonight. After all you had saved my friend. ' offered Hotaru. She wanted to thanks Natsume a lot but decided to keep her coolness.

' No! I'll be fine. I'm going now. ' insist Natsume as he went towards the stairs. Hotaru's face then got serious.

' With that hand of yours? ' she stated. ' Who'll be driving?'

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

' Tch!' he muttered. He had just realised that his right hand was badly injured back then. Looks like he'd have to stay over for that night..

' Where's my room?' he asked glancing back towards Hotaru.

' It's Room 021. ' Hotaru answered as Natsume walk right passed her. Towards Room 021. With all her might, she said slowly.. so only Natsume could hear.

' Thanks for saving her. She's important to me.' Hotaru said, her eyes looking down.

Natsume struck for a while before answering back. ' She's important to me too.. ' . With that, he left and went into the room mentioned. Hotaru then went inside the room together with Ruka. She then put some plasters on her friend face.

Meanwhile Ruka.. was staring at both Hotaru and Mikan. His mind keep repeating back what Natsume had just stated.

' _She's important to me too.. '_

And then.. that is when he saw.. a slight whimper coming from the Ice Queen in front of him. She was keeping her head down so that no one saw her tears. Especially Ruka but..

' Hotaru.. '

' Ruka! I am a fool! One again, I caused pain at her and can't do anything to help her! And now.. Mikan! Mikan..!' she cried herself out as she turn back and hugged Ruka tightly. Silently crying on the blond boy chest.

Ruka was surprised but responded by hugging her back and stroking her back. She felt so cold.. and distant. And that is when his mind finally understand what he should believe..

' Both of them are important to me.' He thought as he hugged Hotaru more tightly. All he can do now is making her feel warm again. Like old days..

' Hotaru.. ' the name came out from his lips before his eyes shut tight.

And unknown to him.. the one he hugged were also saying a certain name..

' Ruka.. '

In the night, both of them were on the floor.. hugging each other tightly.. asleep.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

**I know it's short.. But.. it's what i can done now.. So busy.. with fs, studying, love probs, family probs, friends probs and all sorts of things..**

**I'll be updating maybe soon.. **

**I hope so.. **

**^-^**


	12. a kitten

_**This Chapter is dedicated to :**_**xXaoi-to-midoriXx**

**( thanx for always making me happy .. ^^ )**

_**LAST CHAPTER ; **_

' _Both of them are important to me.' He thought as he hugged Hotaru more tightly. All he can do now is making her feel warm again. Like old days.. _

' _Hotaru.. ' the name came out from his lips before his eyes shut tight. _

_And unknown to him.. the one he hugged were also saying a certain name.._

' _Ruka.. ' _

_In the night, both of them were on the floor.. hugging each other tightly.. asleep._

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The small figure on the bed began to stir. It seems like she begans to wake up. And thus, the brunette eyelids opens slowly.. and all she can see is darkness.. pure darkness..

" Is this heaven?" she thought for a while and then only find herself closing off her eyelids again. " No.. it's definitely hell.. i died right..? Am i..? "

The brunette pull out her hands and began to rub her eyes as she changed her position on the bed. After a while, the brown hazel orbs began to wander at the unknown room she is in. Her hair is let free from her usual pigtails and was let down.

" Hey. Why am I laying on this bed?" she asked herself noticing her situation. As she tried to stand up, her body seems to be hurting everywhere. Again, she feels weird. " What exactly happened?" she thought as her hands trail up to the bandages on her face and some scratches on her hand.

Her dress had been changed again. This time, another white coloured sleeping gown. Maybe the maids changed them when she was unconsious.

Wait a minute.. unconsious..?

She froze a moment. Her mind registering what she had said just now. Her eyes widened after a while.

" Natsume!" she thought. " He.. he saves me?!" The memories of the frightening moment slowly come back to her mind.

_FLASHBACK _

_She was busy.. busy fighting with Natsume. It's always been their routine. Or more like a habit that is.. _

_She heard it..the familliar sound. The sound of.. the baka gun. But she was too busy and thus ignoring it. _

_And then.. in less that a second. She heard a loud CRACK and then.. a pillar. Yes, a pillar was supposed to hit before she even got hit. She remembered being frozen to the floor. _

_She wanted to run, but in that state of shock.. she can't do anything. Deep in her heart, "Someone, help!" _

_She had close her eyes, waiting for the impact to come to her. What does it feels to be crushed down? _

_Will she be shattered ?No.._

_Human can't shatter.. their bones broke. _

_Ouch! That'll hurt a lot.._

_Before she can even think of other possibilites, a figure came to her, running and yelling, yeah.. his face.. she had never seen those face on him. This is the first time._

" _Mikan!" _

_And also.. the first time.. she had ever heard her name.. being called by him. _

_The rest that she remembered is.. blank._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The door creaked as she walk out from the room, searching for a person..her best friend.

Too bad. If only she had glanced to the sofa at the dark room, she would probably had noticed a pair of people hugging and sleeping together. But sadly.. she didn't.

As she was walking down the corridor, the sound of the clock hinting it's exactly 1 a.m in the morning greeted her. Wow.. she's been unconsious for a long time, she thought. "Maybe i'll try to find where Natsume is!" she exclaimed, excited.

Well..until the sound of her stomach growls, loudly.

So much for finding that guy, anyway.. Her number one priority now is.. FOOD!

She was on her way down towards the staircase when she noticed a black kitten staring in front of her. She picked up the kitten, ignoring it's whimpering and scratching as she stares at the kitten red-ruby eyes.

" A kitty!" as her eyes shines with excitement. "Where did you come from, little one?"

" You know.. you reminded me so much of someone, kitty!" Mikan claimed as she stares deeply at those elegant eyes. " The same eyes, hair colour and even your personality! Can i call you Natsu-chan..?"

The kitten just stared back and stopped his whimpering and attemps of scratching the innocent brunette in front him. As if it understands what the girl was talking about. Slowly it began to cuddle in Mikan's arms, having appeared to like her warmness. Mikan smiled and walked her way down the staircase. A soft giggle escaped her mouth as the kitten playfully bite one of her fingers.

"Bad kitty! "

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Natsume couldn't sleep at all. Everytime he tried to even close his eyes, somehow.. the images of a certain brunette managed to appear in it.

" Damn! " he muttered as he get up from the bed and sit himself on the couch. His eyes darted to his things on the coffee table. A pair of keys for his house and his car, his cellphone, a file containings some bussiness documents, and a P.D.A .

He boredly reached out for his P.D.A and read his suppose to-do list. Hm.. great! Only 6 more left to do..

_**To-Do** _

_- Discuss some documents with the Imai Family._

_- Expect father and mother to call and explain the family matter._

_- Pick up Akio at the airport when he arrives in Japan. _

_- Expect that maybe Aoi will come along with Akio because she said she will, the last time she called._

_- Meet Persona with Akio for clearing some family matter. (Aoi will not know about this )_

_**- Be ready for the polka's challenge. ( In case. )**_

He stared at the last line stating about polka's challenge. Oh Great, for the sake of Lords, he had forgotten all about it.

He smirked. And that means.. " Hn. The little girl must have forgot about it too. "

No worries, he'll make her remember their deal back. With a more twisted scheme played in his mind involving his favourite brunette toy, he make his way down to the kitchen of the mansion. His smirk never leaves his face. Oh.. he can't wait..

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The crimson eyed-guy grabbed himself a bottle of milk from the fridge and sat at one of the chairs. Dressed in only jeans, he shuddered thinking if there are the maids of are all probably asleep now or else they will be fan-girling him at this time. Well, who won't want to see Hyuuga Natsume bare chested? They would probably be taking pictures of him! Tch! They're annoying. Ever since he was born, he was being crowded with fan-girls. Being born wealthy and handsome does have the price people says. Fan-girls had crowded in his life. Well, except for a certain brunette. He half smiled as his memory trails back to when he had first met the girl.

_**flashback**_

_An image of a 10 year old child with brown brunette hair covered by a cap following their homeroom teacher was totally obvious to his eyes. _

" _A new student." His mind simply noted before pulling his glance outside the window, not bothered. _

" _Now.. Sakura-san.. Introduce yourself please." Their teacher instructed. The child nodded slowly and take a glance towards the classroom. _

" _.." _

" _Sakura-san.." The teacher repeated. This child.. _

_The child let out a sigh. " Mikan Sakura." _

_All the girl began to swoon when they see this cool Natsume, almost-almost laugh. Someone like him, huh?_

_But as we knew.. Natsume never laugh. He smirked. "What sort of parents give their son the name tangerine? Surely, what a girly name." _

" _So? What's your point?" the new student spoke back. A glare in his hazel eyes. Something wrong somewhere.. "I'm not a gu-"_

"_Sakura-san, please take your seat." The teacher interrupted. She unfortunately had to sit beside Natsume as it's the only seat left. Both of them spoke quitely together until 5 minutes.. later._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!" she arise from his seat. "What i'm wearing is my own personal enjoyment! It have nothing to do with you, jerk!"_

_Natsume eyes darted back to the new student pink coloured shirt and smirked. "A pink shirt for a guy. How embarassing!"_

"_Hey!! i told you, i'm not a –"_

_**KRINGG..!! **_

_Once again, fate had forbid her to tell the exact thing she wanted to explain earlier. The teacher packed her things and was about to leave the class and then remembered a detail._

"_Ah! Natsume, can you please be Sakura-san partner? Please show her around the school." He requested and walk away. _

_The whole class went into a silence mode. Nobody interrupted the intense moment until Natsume breaks it. " It's P.E." He stated as a matter-of-factly. Everyone took this as a warning and rush out of the room hurriedly, leaving a certain brunette and the kuro neko inside. _

" _Aa.. shouldn't we go to P.E too? " the brunette asked in confusion. A moment later, Natsume walk his way through the door of the class. " Let's go." _

" _Where?" _

_Natsume leave the question unanswered. In his mind, this boy sure is a stupid person. He sighed. This going to be a long day. __After quite a long walk by the hallway, they arrived in front of a room. The brunette take a look at the sign at the door and widen her eyes._

"_Hey! This is the boy's locker room right?" she asked again, making Natsume beginning to get annoyed. _

" _... " _

"_Hey! Dont ignore me, you jerk! " _

_Natsume continued to ignore her and went inside. But of course, followed by the clueless and angry brunette who kept on rambling about what a jerk he is. He opened his locker and pull off his shirt revealing his bare chest. The brunette realized what he is doing and blushed as she turn away from him. _

"_Wh- what are you doing? Why are you taking off your.. your shirt?" she asked with her face still flushed._

"_Changing." He answered, almost immediately. " Aren't you?"_

"_What are you talking about? I told you, i'm a gi-.. !!" Her statements are muffled by the loud sounds of footsteps outside the locker room. _

"_You a what?" His ruby eyes narrowed as he is getting more irritated. _

_Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened and there stood, Miss Hanazono, the P.E teacher. "Natsume-san! Until when are you going to keep me waiting?!" Her voice sounds angry and impatient. However, her angry ceased when she saw the sight of a new student beside him. _

"_You are..?" _

"_Ah! Mikan Sakura! " _

"_The new student right? Well, hurry up! Since you dont have a P.E shirt yet, you can borrow Natsume-san spare shirt then!" She suggested. _

_Mikan gulped and quickly refuses saying that she'll be fine. There's no way she'll wear the jerk shirt and changing in front of him! No way! _

_When they had arrived at the gym, Natsume began to eyed the boy in front of him. Something was wrong from the start. But what is it? Mikan Sakura.. petite body, bright hazel eyes, pink lips.. Hm.. He narrowed his gaze at Mikan's hat. Slowly, as he sighed. " What are you wearing these cap for? It's P.E." And as soon as he finished saying that, he pulls the cap from her head. Only to be greeted by.. a long brunette hair. And then.. it clicked! _

_Weird name, petite body, bright hazel eyes, pink lips, long hair..! This new student.. is a girl! _

"_You..'re.. a girl..?!"_

_**end of flashback**_

As soon as Mikan arrived at the last stairs, the kitten leapt from her lap and runs towards the kitchen in a if someone was waiting for him.

" Natsu-chan! Wait! Where are you going?! " she cried and followed the kitten. She can see the kitten is entering the kitchen and there's some light's on. "Someone was awake?" she thought.

She entered the kitchen and went wide eyed when she sees Natsu-Chan is practically.. is in Natsume lap? What the hell? Wait.. where is his shirt? Is he.. bare chested?!

Natsume was at that time were enjoying his milk and his eyes closed. He felt someone presence and barely opened one eyes.

" It's probably one of the maids," he thought. But when he sees the brunette in front of him, he almost-almost stumbled down his chair.

A moment of silence went past them. Until..

" What are you doing here?" Natsume began. His face returns to stoic.

Mikan was having a hard time explaining until.. the sound of her stomach intrudes, loudly. She gulped. She had just embarassed herself in front of the jerk! Arghh..!

"Hungry?" Natsume asked. Without any reply from Mikan, he stood up. " I'll cook for you."

Mikan was dumbstruck. Had she been hearing well? Natsume want to cook for her? What does he is thinking? Doesn't he think that she is annoying? Wait. What is there bandages on his left hand? Wait! "It's from the time he rescued me!" thought Mikan as she remembered instantly. As quick as she can she hurried past Natsume and grab his right arm. Natsume was suprised all right. "What are you doing?!"

"Sit down! I'll cook myself." She says as she drags Natsume back to the chair. "Your left hand.. it hurts doesn't it? So, let me do the cooking by myself."

Natsume stays silent after that. He remain quiet all the time Mikan was cooking. In fact, he was staring at her all the time. Somehow, he wonders how this girl managed to get into his heart. Unlike any other girl, she was different all right. Always acting so tough. But then, maybe that characteristic of her had made him, Hyuuga Natsume fallen in love.

"Natsume! It's finished!" Mikan sing-like as she put down at the table 2 plates of omellete. ( is this the correct spelling?) " Taste them! Taste them!"

Natsume stared at the omellete in front of him. Surely, eventhough with her boys-like behaviour, polka sure does well in cooking, he noted. And then, his devil mind decided to tease the brunette. "Hey, polka. Are you sure you didn't put anything weird inside this thing?"

"Hey! I didn't put anything weird! It's edible!" Mikan pouted. She was sure she had cooked everything well.

Natsume smirked as he sees the pout Mikan is making and then slowly he began to eat. " It' delicious, all right." he commented.

"Really? It's delicious?" Mikan giggled as she also taste her cooking.

"Hey."

"Hm? What's wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked unaware of the little piece of omellete by her right side of cheek.

"Stay still."

"Eh..?"

Natsume's fingers brushes against her cheek. Taking away the little piece of omellete and then he licks it. Meanwhile, Mikan.. had already blushes into a deep red.

This romantic moment sadly was only watched by a pair of eyes. The kitten. And he just watched the moment with amusement in his red eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay.. i'm sorry cuz it's not as long as i promised . I'm sorry! I had long forgotten to update this story! ^^'' My bad.. anyway.. i hope you guys aren't mad or anything please?

Ah! And one more thing. I hope you guys would somehow put this story on alert cuz.. i also dont know when i'm going to update. Well.. maybe.. after i reach 110 reviews? Yeah.. maybe that's the limit!

Ah.. and thanx to everyone who had reviewed me and somehow make me update back. Ah.. my grammar and style of writing is bad.. yeah.. i know it, but what to do? I write stories like this! I'll try to improve somehow.. thanks for the advices, anyway!

About next chapter! Yeah! i'm gonna make sure their dare/competiton between Natsume and Mikan arise back! Yeah.. i know.. it's like i totally forgotten about it too!

haha.. *sweating nervously*

Till then..! ^^

Bubbye ~~


End file.
